Corazones de Cristal
by The Inmortal Rose
Summary: Un delito puede cambiar tu vida en un segundo y aun más cuando tú eres la víctima. La vida de Ichigo se ha convertido en una pesadilla y la persona que ella menos desea es la única dispuesta a ayudarle. AoyamaXIchigoXKisshu
1. Un angel

_**Corazones de Cristal **_

_**Advertencias: La historia que a continuación presento puede presentar escenas y temas no aptos para menores. Lea bajo su propio criterio.**_

_**Ni los personajes ni Tokio Mew Mew me pertenecen.**_

_**Bien, antes de iniciar con la historia me gustaría primero que nada aclarar unas cuantas cosas sobre la trama de esta. Hace tiempo me encontraba trabajando como edecán en una sala de conferencias, fue ahí donde escuche a una joven y hermosa mujer hablar sobre su desafortunada vida. Su historia se quedó grabada dentro de mi mente dándome vueltas una y otra vez hasta que por fin decidí escribirla en forma de Fanfic. Aclaro, la historia que aquí presento está basada o inspirada en cierta forma en la vida de aquella mujer, mas no es expresamente su vida. En "Corazones de cristal" Ichigo tendrá que sufrir la misma desgracia que cambio la vida y el destino de aquella mujer, el problema es el mimo, el camino y las personas son distintas, el final solo depende de ellas… de cada una de aquellas mujeres que un día también fueron víctimas de este abominable delito.**_

"_**Corazones de Cristal" es un tributo a la mujer, a su valentía y sobre todo al gran amor que poseen.**_

_**PREFACIO**_

El auto avanzaba a gran velocidad en medio de la oscuridad, ambos observábamos las luces del camino en completo silencio, ignorándonos, evitando las miradas, molestos con el otro, pero más que nada, con nosotros mismos. Esa noche habíamos discutido por cosas tan simples y tontas que no valían en lo absoluto la pena, y ahora que lo pienso, si aquel día no hubiésemos discutido, nada de esto hubiese pasado, mi futuro no se habría precipitado de esta forma y todos seguramente tendríamos una vida más tranquila, más segura, más planeada y sobre todo, menos dolorosa... Pero... si aquel día Aoyama y yo no hubiésemos discutido y si después yo no hubiese soportado todo esto... _hoy yo no tendría la dicha de conocerte..._

_Por eso... no me arrepiento de nada..._

_**1 Capitulo Un ángel**_

El auto se detuvo en seco, me aferre de lo que pude y cerré los ojos, realmente estaba asustada y molesta. Estaba cansada de su actitud arrogante, fría y burlona. Me miro con esos ojos inexpresivos, y yo, temiendo que el auto volviese a arrancar, me quite rápidamente el cinturón y salí del auto.

-Dime Ichigo ¿qué es lo que deseas he?  
>-¡Ya te lo dije Aoyama, que pares de una vez! Es suficiente, no quiero volver a discutir contigo. Me voy a casa.<br>-Sube al auto, te dije que yo te llevaría.  
>-¿Y seguir discutiendo? No gracias, no queda muy lejos mi casa solo caminare un poco y me servirá para reflexionar.<br>-Como gustes. No te pienso rogar. Nos vemos Ichigo y piensa en lo que te dije. Si realmente me amas...  
>-Si te amo, lo sabes, pero me desespera tu actitud. Hasta mañana. Ten cuidado...<br>Aoyama arrancó el auto y pronto lo perdí de vista en la oscuridad, entonces la soledad y el silencio me inundo y comencé a caminar por las calles desiertas de la cuidad. Sabía bien que mi casa no estaba tan cerca como le había dicho a Aoyama, ambos lo sabíamos, mi casa estaba casi a 3 kilómetros pero que importaba eso, Aoyama no estaba, no había quien me gritase, quien me hiriera y eso era lo importante.

Eran la 1 de la madrugada, el camino a casa era largo y sinceramente estaba muy cansada. Caminaba no por que quisiera llegar a casa, sino porque no encontraba otra cosa mejor que hace, caminaba por inercia, como si estuviese muerta, y cuando me di cuenta, mis pies me habían llevado a un lugar desconocido para mí. Intente regresar sobre mis pasos pero al dar vuelta en una esquina el temor me inundo dejándome paralizada.  
>Frente a mí, a no más de 10 metros, cuatro hombres se encontraban intentando abrir un auto, dos de ellos me miraron y sonriéndose maliciosa y lujuriosamente se codearon con los otros dos quienes dejaron inmediatamente el auto y comenzaron a avanzar hacia mí.<br>Me inundo el miedo y comencé a alejarme de ahí, primero lentamente aparentando valentía y rogando que así se olvidasen de mi, pero luego, al voltear y descubrir que venían ya muy cerca de mí, eche a correr.  
>Corrí lo más rápido que puede, he intentado escapar de aquellos hombres di vuelta en una esquina, estaba segura que al otro lado encontraría la calle principal, pero en vez de eso me encontré con un callejón sin salida, di vuelta para salir de allí, pero ya era tarde, dos de aquellos hombres se encontraban obstruyéndome el paso, pronto los otros dos llegaron también y comenzaron a acercarse a mi lentamente. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, deseaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero la garganta no cedía, deseaba escapar de ahí, que alguien llegase y me salvase, deseaba morir antes que estar en aquel lugar. Retrocedí lo mas que pude, y cuando mi espalda toco la pared del callejón supe que ya nada me salvaría...<p>

….

Oscuridad, soledad, silencio... ¿ES ESTO LA MUERTE?  
>No, no lo es, aun estoy viva... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no morí?<br>Aun sentía sus manos sobre mí, su asqueroso aliento a alcohol y drogas...  
>Lagrimas de rabia e impotencia bañaron mi rostro, me aferre a mi misma y ahí en el suelo maldije mi suerte y a aquellos que me habían herido, llore de ira e impotencia al comprender que ya nada sería igual, ellos me habían violado y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Me habían usado, me habían herido, habían jugado con migo y luego me habían tirado en este lugar como si fuese basura, y realmente me sentía como eso, como vil desperdicio, sucia, indigna.<p>

Observe a mí alrededor, solo oscuridad y basura. Ratas que corren a mí alrededor, oscuridad que me cubre y se funde en mi rabia y temor; soledad y silencio que callan el llanto de un alma corrompida en su inocencia... Qué más da si estoy viva o muerta, el dolor y esta repugnante sensación jamás desaparecerán.

Me senté en el suelo y arregle lo mejor que pude lo que quedaba de mi ropa, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar sin dirección alguna, solo deseaba desaparecer de ahí, alejarme de aquel lugar de suciedad y dolor.

Camine durante mucho tiempo sin dirección alguna, no sé cuánto tiempo fue, no tengo idea si fueron minutos u horas, pero cuando me di cuenta el sol estaba por salir y la ciudad entera regresaba a sus actividades diarias.  
>No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, aquel nudo en la garganta persistía, la sensación de que todos me observaban era insoportable y ese olor que me perseguía terminaría por enloquecerme, quería huir de allí. Comencé a caminar más rápido pero las lágrimas no me permitían ver el camino y termine por caer al suelo después de chocar contra un transeúnte. Me deshice en llanto.<p>

Baje la vista, escondí el rostro en mis manos, no podía dejar que nadie me viese así, y sin embargo sentía la mirada de aquella persona sobre mí. Comencé a susurrar un "lo siento" atropellado e inentendible. Esperaba los gritos de enojo de aquella persona o en el mejor de los casos deseaba que simplemente me ignorase. Pero él alargo su mano sobre mi y con suma delicadeza aparto mis manos del rostro mientras que con la otra me alzaba de la barbilla, cerré los ojos y con brusquedad desvié el rostro, entonces, aquella voz pronunciando mi nombre, resonó entre el murmullo de la cuidad y los lamentos de mi corazón. Involuntariamente, como si todo mi cuerpo obedeciese a los deseos inpronunciados de aquella voz, levante el rostro, abrí los ojos y le mire fijamente.

Ahí estaba él. La persona menos indicada para verme en estas condiciones, la persona a la que nunca le hubiese pedido ayuda, el ser en el que jamás hubiese confiado, aquel ser que yo tanto llegué a detestar al considerarlo aun mas indigno que un demonio. Y sin embargo hoy él estaba aquí, frente a mí, parado en medio de la calle, con los primeros rayos de sol detrás de él y esos dorados ojos llenos de amabilidad y preocupación sobre mí, y más que nada, parecía un ángel.

Nuestros ojos chocaron y al instante comprendí que a su lado me encontraba a salvo, y sin embargo eche a llorar una vez más, alargué mi mano y me aferre fuertemente a su pantalón totalmente desesperada, avergonzada, temerosa a que él simplemente me abandonase. Quería pedirle disculpas, quería suplicarle que me ayudase, que no me dejase, y al mismo tiempo que me abandonase a mí y a mi asquerosa indignad, quería decirle una y mil cosas a la vez pero mis labios solo pudieron su nombre susurrar.

_-"Kisshu..."_

_**Así es, el delito del que hablaba en un inicio es este: la violación. Un problema cruel pero existente hoy y siempre. Espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya molestado a nadie y si lo ha hecho pido una disculpa. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el sábado 20 de agosto así que por lo pronto comenten y digan que les pareció este primer capítulo.**_

_**n.n!**_


	2. Tregua

_**Hola a todos n.n!**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han enviado reviews n.n! pues son un gran apoyo y aliento para continuar escribiendo. En especial quiero mandarle un saludo a Chica Clamp n.n! - casi lloro al leer tu review gracias n.n! - **_

_**Y en segundo, agradecerles de igual forma a todos aquellos que leen esta historia aunque no comenten o envíen reviews, aunque realmente me gustaría saber lo que opinan sobre la historia. Por eso si tienen algún comentario, duda o sugerencia simplemente comenten en los reviews, con gusto responderé o tomare en cuenta la sugerencia n.n! **_

_**Se que había dicho que el 20 de agosto publicaría este capitulo, pero resulta que no había tenido internet en todos estos días y como mi computadora esta dañada de los puertos usb no podía ir tampoco a ningún ciber u.u. Asi que pido disculpas por el retraso. La buena noticia es que como voy a estar publicando cada quince días, el capitulo 3 no se va a mover de su fecha de publicación, o sea del 20 de agosto en 15 dias. **_

_**Bien espero que este capítulo les guste, en especial a todas las chicas que les encanta Kisshu / (me incluyo), pues este capítulo está narrado desde su punto de vista.**_

_**Así que sin más disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Corazones de Cristal <strong>_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**Tregua**_

_Y su alma al ángel vengador así entregó..._

**POV Kisshu**

La observe y más que nada se veía frágil. Allí, sentada en el suelo frente a mí, totalmente derrotada, con los ojos perdidos llenos de angustia y terror; con la ropa rasgada, heridas por doquier y esas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos; su mano, temblorosa y débil, se aferraba a mí como un naufrago a un pedazo de madera. Sus labios temblaban, debatiéndose en el silencio y miles de palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar, y cuando comenzaba a creer que ella había perdido el habla, su voz pronuncio mi nombre.

-"Kisshu..."

Miles de sentimientos me abrumaron, sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba frente a ella al comprender que aquello era real, ella, mi gatita se encontraba aferrada a mí, temblorosa, herida, pidiendo mi ayuda. Mire sus heridas, sus lagrimas y sintiéndome miserable e inútil por no haberla podido proteger me tire a su lado y me aferre a ella como si con aquel abraso pudiese yo solucionar algo.  
>Así pasamos un rato, aferrados el uno al otro en medio de la acera, entonces me di cuenta de que éramos el centro de atención de aquel lugar y como comenzaban varias personas a acercarse a ver qué pasaba, decidí levantarme de la acera. Me quite la chamarra y poniéndosela a Ichigo le ayude a levantarse, la tome de la mano y la guié a través de las personas, logramos salir de aquel tumulto y nos dirigimos rápidamente a un parque cercano y después de asegurarme de que nadie nos veía, le susurré a Ichigo que cerrase un momento los ojos, aun no terminaba de dar la orden cuando la abracé rápidamente, y para cuando ella intento rechazarme ya nos habíamos tele transportado al jardín de mi casa.<p>

Sonreí y le solté, estaba muy asustada.

-¿Dónde... dónde estamos?  
>-En mi casa.<p>

Ichigo al escuchar mis palabras abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Intente tranquilizarla.

-Esta bien, Taruto y Pai ya no viven aquí.- Pero eso solo la altero aun más. Comenzaba yo también a desesperarme, no sabía qué hacer. - Gatita yo solo quiero ayudar.

-No quiero tu ayuda, quiero que me regreses a... a... a donde me encontraste.  
>-¿Ni siquiera tienes idea de donde estabas cuando te encontré?<br>-Por supuesto que si... solo, no me acuerdo de su nombre.  
>-¿Que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?<br>-Nadie. No es nada, estoy bien.  
>-Aja si claro. - Se me escapo un tono sarcástico, guarde silencio y la tome de la mano, debía de llevarla al interior de la casa para curar sus heridas, pero ella rechazo mi mano y se quedo parada justo ahí. Torcí los ojos y entré yo solo a la casa.<p>

Después de un rato regrese con una funda de almohada en las manos. Ichigo seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, le sonreí y le invite a sentarse en el pasto. Ella obedeció pero se me quedo mirando de forma extraña al ver la funda de almohada en mis manos, me senté con ella y vacié la funda de almohada. Ella se echo a reír quedamente al ver como salían medicinas de toda clase de la funda de almohada. Yo sonreí y con molestia fingida me excuse.

Tome un pedazo de algodón, le rocié un poco de alcohol y alargue mi mano para tomar la de Ichigo, pero ella la retiro, me acerque a ella y con un poco de brusquedad volví a tomar su mano.  
>-Solo dolerá un poco. ¿Quién rayos te hizo esto?- volví a insistir<br>-Nadie. Fue un accidente.  
>-Si me dices que te caíste de las escaleras no te voy a creer. Invéntate otra excusa mejor.<br>-¿No me vas a creer? ¿Si te digo que me caí de las escaleras no me creerías?  
>-Si, eso si te creería pues eres muy torpe, pero estas heridas no son para una caída de escaleras. ¿Fue ese humano?<br>-¿Qué humano?  
>-Tu... novio.<br>-No  
>-No intentes defenderlo. Aun así lo matare.<br>-No lo defiendo. No fue él. Y si... tienes mi permiso de matarlo.

Ichigo intento sonar graciosa con ello pero era obvio que en el fondo no jugaba. La observe seriamente. No sabía bien que creer.

-Así que quieres que lo mate. –Continué  
>-No, solo era una broma.<br>-No lo parece.  
>-… Tienes razón.<p>

Ichigo guardo silencio, observo el cielo y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Quería consolarla, hacerla reír, que parase de llorar, que olvidase aquello que le lastimaba, deseaba curar su corazón y castigar a aquellos que la habían lastimado de aquella forma. Quería decirle algo alentador y tranquilizante pero, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y dije la primera cosa tonta que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Te duelen las heridas? - ¡Por supuesto que le dolían! Que tonto de mi parte el preguntarle.  
>-No, solo un poco, es solo que... no nada, no importa, es mejor que regrese a mi casa.<br>-Te llevare más tarde a tu casa Gatita, pero primero tengo que terminar de curarte y alimentarte, además de... bueno no creo que quieras llegar a tu casa con esa ropa ¿o sí?  
>Ella rió quedamente y secándose las lágrimas me dijo.<br>-Dime y entonces con que ropa llego a mi casa sólo tengo esta. ¿Tú me prestarías tu ropa?  
>-No creo que te quede pero... adelante.<br>-¿Bromeas?  
>-No. Ven vamos adentro, te preparare el desayuno.<br>Entramos en la casa, pasamos a mi habitación y deje la funda de almohada llena de medicinas en un cajón, ella se quedo en la puerta observando con cierto asombro.  
>-¿Sucede algo?<br>-No, solo pensaba que es una bonita habitación. Esta muy... limpia. -Ichigo se sonrojo un poco y luego continuo- Yo creí que tratándose de un chico estaría muy desordenada.

-Adelante puedes pasar y ver. -Sonreí ante su comentario y ella dio un par de pasos al rededor de mi cuarto observando todo.  
>-¿Qué es esto? - Me pregunto señalando hacia una puerta.<br>-Es el baño- Me acerque y abrí la puerta para que lo observase.  
>-¿Tiene llave?- Aquella fue la pregunta más extraña que había oído hasta entonces, ¿Que si mi baño tiene llave?<br>-¿Cerradura? Si. Claro. ¿Por qué?- Dije con aire causal y de indiferencia.

-Kisshu... sé que va a sonar raro pero- comenzó a decir Ichigo, y vaya que tenía razón aquello se ponía cada vez más raro, toda ella estaba rara- ¿Podría tomar un baño? -Eso me desconcertó por completo pero moví la cabeza de forma afirmativa - Pero debes prometerme que tu...no... –Ichigo no termino la frase pero yo pude entender perfectamente a lo que se refería. Me estaba pidiendo que no fuera un depravado y que no se me fuese a ocurrir espiar o algo por el estilo ¿¡Que acaso me veo como un pervertido?.

-Gatita no voy a espiar, es una promesa- Le dije para tranquilizarla, me acerque a mi closet y de un cajón saque dos pequeñas llaves. -Esta es la llave del baño, y esta es la de mi cuarto. Tómalas. Realmente no se qué pasa por tu mente Gatita. Ven, te explicare como funciona mi baño.  
>Todo aquello me pareció una locura, pero aun así decidí seguir adelante con ella, le explique lo mejor que pude todo lo que debía de hacer para tomar un baño sin molestias ni complicaciones en mi baño, pues si de algo estaba seguro es de que los baños de nosotros los cyniclones son un tanto distintos a los de los humanos.<br>Cuando termine de explicarle abrí mi closet y saque la playera mas chica que pude, unos shorts y mi sudadera favorita y se los di a Ichigo quien me miro de forma extraña.  
>-Si terminas de bañarte antes de que regrese te pones esto.<br>-¿A dónde vas?  
>-Hace falta un par de cosas en la cocina, voy a comprarlas. Regreso rápido. Toma, toda la casa es tuya. Le dije mientras le entregaba las llaves de mi casa.<br>-Tu como entraras.  
>-Tele transportación<br>Aquella única palabra la hizo estremecerse. Era obvio que me tenía en la categoría de pervertido. Torcí los ojos. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Ahora regreso. -Y diciendo aquello me tele transporte.  
>Estuve fuera de casa más de lo que creía que me tardaría, nunca creí que comprar ropa de mujer fuese tan difícil.<br>Fui al menos a 5 tiendas distintas buscando un bonito vestido o algo cómodo para Ichigo, pero a todas las partes que iba me miraban de forma extraña y me preguntaban cosas que yo no podía responder, cosas como "¿De qué talla desea el vestido? ¿Qué clase de corte necesita? ¿Es para usted el vestido?" Las madres alejaban a sus hijos de mí y les tapaban los ojos como si yo fuese un mal ejemplo. Algunas señoritas inclusive se atrevieron a hacerme comentarios como "Ha con este corte te veras hermosa, además combina con tus ojos" "Dime, es tu primera vez verdad" Haaaaaa aquello realmente me enojaba. Salí furioso de todas las tiendas, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo desmesurado para no golpear o destruir algo. Ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando finalmente encontré una tienda útil, en el aparador había un vestido blanco con pequeñas manchas rosas, estaba seguro de que algo así l quedaría a la perfección a mi Gatita. Entre y pedí el vestido del aparador, mire unos bonitos zapatos blancos y un suéter lleno de hoyos muy extraño. Le pregunte a la señorita de la caja si aquel suéter no estaba roto, ella solamente rió y me dio el ticket. Todo aquello costaba tres ojos de la cara, aun así pagué. Estaba por irme cuando en el aparador observe un bonito dije en forma de fresa, le pregunte a la señorita su costo, era un poco caro pero aun así revise mi cartera, traía justo esa cantidad. Puse el dinero sobre el mostrador y con orgullo le dije. "Envuélvalo en una caja de regalos por favor"

Regrese a la casa cuatro horas después, estaba seguro que Ichigo ya había huido, aun así toque la puerta principal, no deseaba usar la tele transportación, no después de ver el rostro horrorizado de mi Gatita después de mencionarlo.  
>Espere un rato, nada, volví a tocar, nada otra vez. No tenía otra opción, me tele transporte al jardín, entre por la puerta trasera y fui directo a la cocina, deje las cosas y me senté en el suelo, era obvio que Ichigo no me iba a esperar tanto tiempo. Un ruido en mi habitación llamo mi atención, me levante y me dirigí a ella, la puerta estaba entre cerrada, la abrí lentamente, no había nada. Algo intento golpearme la cabeza, pero lo esquive justo a tiempo me tele transporte y aparecí detrás de mi oponente a quien con una espada de dragón amenace con cortarle el cuello. Entonces al darme cuenta de quién era mi oponente la solté.<br>-¡Tonta no me ataques en mi propia casa!  
>-¡Baka tardaste mucho!<br>La observe detenidamente y me eche a reír a carcajadas, llevaba puesta mi ropa y realmente se veía muy linda y tierna, todo le quedaba grande y vestida así parecía un niño afeminado, además llevaba aun el pelo mojado.  
>-Cuanto tiempo estuviste bañándote ¿he?- Le dije entre risas mientras tocaba sus manos arrugadas por el agua.<br>-Me quede dormida.  
>-Baka pudiste haberte ahogado.- Eche a reír una vez más y salí de la habitación, ella me siguió molesta gritando cosas contra mí, que solo me hicieron reír aun más, me pare en seco di media vuelta y me acerque lo mas que pude a ella, la observe así por un segundo, me incline hacia ella para besarla, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozar, ella movió la cabeza bruscamente y yo volví a avanzar hacia la cocina. Ya encontraría otra oportunidad.<p>

Tome una de las bolsas y regrese a la habitación, Ichigo me seguía callada.  
>Extendí el vestido sobre la cama y puse los zapatos y el suéter a un lado.<br>-¿Qué es esto?  
>-Póntelo, te quedara mejor que mi ropa, créeme no quiero besarte mientras me recuerdes a mi hermanito menor.<br>-Entonces así me quedare.  
>-Póntelo.<br>Salí de la habitación y la cerré casi con un portazo. Me puse a hacer la comida.  
>Termine de preparar la comida y puse la mesa, acomode todo lo mejor que pude, y al ver que Ichigo aun no salía, fui y toque a la puerta de mi habitación, le avise que la comida estaba servida y ella salió casi al instante.<br>Se veía radiante.  
>La lleve a la mesa y le ayude a sentarse, serví los platos y espere a que ella diese el primer bocado, ella comió absolutamente todo, como si realmente estuviese disfrutando de la comida, después serví el postre.<br>-¿Qué es? -Me pregunto al descubrir que no era algo que hubiese probado antes  
>-Una versión mejorada de "Samperkisses" un platillo de mi planeta. ¿Ves esas cosas negras con dorado? Se llaman sampe, son frutas que nunca encontraras aquí en la tierra.<br>-Esta delicioso.  
>-Si, pero el sampe no sabría tan delicioso si no se combinase con la fresa.<p>

Me levante de mi asiento y me tele transporte hasta su lugar. Nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro de tal forma que nuestros alientos chocaban mezclándose en uno solo. Roseé sus labios con los míos, y con una sonrisa cínica los abandone para acercar mis labios a su oído.

-Sabes que te puedo robar tantos besos como yo quiera ¿Verdad? -Le susurre, y alejándome un poco le puse en las manos una pequeña caja roja. -Te propongo una tregua, yo no te acosare, o al menos eso intentare, pero a cambio tú confiaras en mí.  
>-¿Por qué habría de aceptar tu tregua?<br>-Porque es obvio que tú necesitas ayuda y es obvio que yo te necesito a ti. Si no aceptas yo continuare a tu lado y no podrás desacerté de mi, seré peor que tu sombra y día y noche estaré ahí observándote y esperando el momento para poder abrasarte o besarte, para poder protegerte. Pero si aceptas jamás me iré de tu lado, te protegeré pase lo que pase y a todo aquel que ose tocarte yo lo aniquilare, me convertiré en tu esclavo, en tu confidente, en tu fiel sirviente... me podrás hablar y contar tus problemas y mis labios como tumba callaran.

-¿¡Cual es la diferencia? Sea cual sea mi decisión tu estarás ahí acosándome.  
>-Así es, pero si aceptas estaré acosándote con tu permiso y mis acciones tu las podrás limitar, si aceptas me convierto en tu esclavo. Pero si no aceptas, te acosare clandestinamente y ni tu ni nadie me podrá detener, si no aceptas todo seguirá igual mi querida Gatita.<br>-Eso es injusto.  
>-La vida es injusta... Abre tu regalo.<br>Me aleje un poco y ella callo y obedeció. Abrió la cajita y al ver el collar dejo caer dos pequeñas lagrimas. Tome el collar, me tele transporte detrás de ella y colocándoselo en el cuello le dije.  
>-Desde hoy soy tu fiel esclavo mi hermosa Gatita, yo seré tu escudo y tu espada, y tu, a cambio, serás la fortaleza de mi alma y el sentido de mi vida. Pactemos esta tregua y mi voluntad será tuya... y míos serán tus deseos (secretos).<p>

Y como cruel palabra de condena susurró en un lamento"_...Acepto."_

_Y su alma al ángel vengador así entregó..._

_._

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Yo también quiero un Kisshu! U.u bueno ya ke, ni modo… XD bueno aquí el segundo capítulo que espero que les haya gustado n.n! Toda la historia esta relatada por los personajes, hoy le toco a Kisshu el siguiente de nuevo a Ichigo. Recuerden comentarios, dudas y sugerencias solo tienen que picarle donde dice "Reviews "n.n! Siguiente capítulo sábado 3 de septiembre. n.n!**_


	3. Juguetes de Lagrimas y Besos de Cristal

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí nuevamente reportándome con esta cruel y romántica historia n.n!**

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a The Kelpie, a Lin Zu, y a PsychoAnonymus por sus reviews. Pues me ayudaron a mejorar un par de cosas en este capítulo n.n! u.u de echo reescribí varias partes XD y si tienes razón Kelpie en ocasiones se me va la onda con las faltas horrograficas n.n! pero tendré más cuidado.**

**Hay un par de preguntas que me gustaría responder pero creo que mejor las responderé al final del capitulo n.n! Asi que mejor lean y disfruten de este capítulo escrito especialmente para ustedes n.n!**

**Tokyo Mew Mew y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si fuesen míos todos ellos ya hubiesen sufrido demasiado u.u tiene suerte de que no sean míos XD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Juguetes de lágrimas y besos de cristal**__**.**_

_Él no era más que otro demonio en mi vida y yo sólo era un juguete más._

**POV Ichigo****  
><strong>

Entre más lo pienso, más extraño me parece, me duele la cabeza, todas estas ideas me dan vuelta, estoy confundida... no, más bien, estoy enloqueciendo.  
>Yo, quien llegó a creer que él no podía ser más que un demonio, me encontraba ahora tomada de su mano, observando una y otra vez este extraño colgante que, aunque inocente y tierno en apariencia, había sido prueba de mi tregua con él, no, eso no era una tregua, eso era un pacto.<p>

Pero… si él era un demonio ya no me importaba, él había prometido ser mi escudo y mi espada, él había jurado no alejarse de mí, no abandonarme, protegerme... ya todo estaría bien... pero, entonces ¿por qué me sentía de esta forma? ¿Realmente esto estaba bien? ¿Realmente no sería yo el demonio y él la victima? Después de todo yo sólo le dejaría permanecer cerca de mí a cambio de su voluntad, sus deseos y su vida misma, él me necesitaba... tanto como yo a él, y sin embargo yo aun no le decía la verdad, aun no le decía la razón de mis lagrimas, de mis heridas, él aun no sabía de mi impureza y mi suciedad, y sin embargo sabia que tarde o temprano se lo debía de decir. Me pregunto... ¿Cuando él se entere... no deseara abandonarme? ¿No se sentirá estafado?

Observe el cielo anaranjado y me abandone a mis pensamientos, cuando regrese a la realidad Kisshu y yo estábamos frente a mi casa. La observe y un gran pánico me inundo, Kisshu intento abrir la reja pero yo lo detuve. Me observo y sin decir una palabra me sonrió para tranquilizarme, sacudió mis cabellos despeinándome y abrió la reja para que yo entrara, sin embargo no me moví. ¿Qué les iba a decir a mis padres?  
>En ese momento la puerta de mi casa se abrió. Mi madre, con los ojos rojos y una expresión preocupada que yo jamás antes había observado, se encontraba despidiendo a un joven que me daba la espalda. El joven se volvió hacia mí y nuestros ojos chocaron. Era Aoyama.<p>

Me miro con asombro y cierto alivio que al instante se convirtió en odio cuando sus ojos se percataron de quien era mi acompañante. Kisshu apretó mi mano y al instante la soltó, él seguía creyendo que Aoyama era el responsable de mis heridas.

En ese momento estuve segura que ambos comenzarían a gritarse amenazas que acabarían con un duelo a muerte, por ello, cuando Aoyama y Kisshu comenzaron a avanzar, yo me aferre con desesperación a la chaqueta de Kisshu. Él volteo a verme, y mirándome a los ojos se zafó de mis manos con un movimiento brusco, desesperada le mostré el dije en forma de fresa, él lo observo, susurró una maldición y conteniendo el coraje, hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y desapareció.

Aoyama me observo dudoso, y con expresión rencorosa e inquisitiva me acuso.  
>-¿Así que mientras nosotros lloramos y nos preocupamos por ti, tú te vas con ese? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?<br>-Él sólo me trajo de regreso a casa.  
>-Si claro, es que en ocasiones olvidas el camino a casa.<p>

No pude soportar más y allí mismo rompí en llanto, escondí el rostro entre mis manos, e intente controlarme, pero todo era en vano. Deseaba gritarle la verdad, gritarle "Todo fue tu culpa" pero sabía en el fondo que aquello era una mentira, toda la culpa era mía, y Aoyama no tenía nada que ver con lo que me había pasado. Me sentía culpable, una completa traidora. Culpable por lo que me habían hecho, culpable por culpar a Aoyama que sólo me amaba, y culpable de haber aceptado aquella tregua con el enemigo.  
>Lloré fuertemente sin importarme quien me vise, miré hacia el cielo y fue ese cielo teñido de rojos carmesí el que me susurró tiernamente aquella idea que me salvaría de mi agonía, idea que no abandonaría hasta llevarla a cabo días más tarde.<p>

Unos brazos amorosos me abrazaron, y yo aferrándome a ellos y escondiendo mi rostro eche a llorar. Eran los brazos de mi madre que al instante también comenzó a llorar. Pasamos un par de minutos así, y cuando nos separamos, Aoyama continuaba mirándome con expresión fría y de desconfianza, finalmente avanzando hacia mí me abrazó y comenzó a regañarme en susurros.

-¿Donde te habías metido? Realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

Mi madre entro a la casa bajo el pretexto de llamarle a mi padre para avisarle que yo había regresado, dejándonos así, a Aoyama y a mí, a solas.  
>-Ichigo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te hizo algo Kisshu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Donde estuviste?<br>-Anoche cuando me moleste y baje del auto me perdí, me asaltaron y fue Kisshu quien me ayudo y me trajo de regreso.

Aoyama pareció tranquilizarse un poco con aquella mentira, me abrazó y dándome un beso en la frente se despidió de mí.

…..

Los días siguientes fueron una completa pesadilla. En la escuela no podía poner atención y los maestros terminaron por llamarme la atención y amenazar con llamarles a mis padres, en el café los clientes se quejaban de mi apatía y frialdad, Ryo intento hablar con migo más de una vez pero siempre terminaba enojado, pues decía que yo no escuchaba, que no prestaba atención, que no me interesaba el trabajo, en una palabra me dijo que parecía que estaba muerta, y realmente no se equivocaba.

En casa sólo deseaba estar encerrada en mi cuarto, observando por mi ventana como el tiempo pasaba. Ya no comía, todo me daba asco, ya no dormía, las pesadillas y esos cuatro rostros no me permitían cerrar los ojos. Estaba muriendo.

Mint intento hablar con migo, Lettuce hiso lo mismo. Kisshu intento sacarme la verdad en más de una ocasión, pero lo único que logro fue que yo le ordenase tajantemente alejarse de mí y de mi casa. Mis padres comenzaron a preocuparse, pero… hicieran lo que hicieran yo seguía empeorando.

Renuncié al trabajo, deje de salir con mis amigas, cada día pasaba más tiempo encerrada en mi habitación, observando, simplemente mirando una y otra vez cada día ese cielo teñido de carmín que no dejaba de susurrarme una y otra vez aquella idea de salvación.

Finalmente un día recibí una llamada. Era Aoyama que deseaba hablar con migo. Quedamos de vernos esa misma tarde en un restaurante Italiano que nos gustaba mucho a ambos. Me bañe por tercera vez en el día, me arreglé y les avise a mis padres que saldría con Aoyama ellos sonrieron pues consideraban a Aoyama como una medicina mágica a todos mis males.

Llegue 15 minutos tarde como de costumbre, el ya estaba ahí esperándome en el restaurante, es cierto, no lo he perdido todo, aun tengo a Aoyama, me dije a mi misma y sonriéndole tome asiento. Pedimos la carta y ordenamos, bueno el ordeno por mí.

Aoyama comenzó a hablar acerca de las próximas competencias nacionales, yo intente poner atención, pero por más que me esforzaba no lo lograba. No sé cómo es que la charla se desvió tanto pero, cuando me di cuenta Aoyama estaba otra vez tocando aquel tema que había sido motivo de nuestra discusión.

-Ichigo… ¿Tú me amas?

-Por supuesto, con toda mi alma. ¿Si no te amase por que seguiría aquí?

-Tienes razón. Hace cuanto que somos novios.

-Hace unos… 2 años 5 meses.- Mencione con orgullo

-Exacto y pronto serán dos años y medio… estaba pensando… cuando sea nuestro aniversario que podre regalarle a Ichigo, pero no se me ocurría nada que fuese realmente digno de esa fecha ¿sabes? Es decir ningún regalo demuestra lo que siento por ti.

-Yo también tengo ese problema- Eche a reír un poco, llevaba días enteros sin sonreír siquiera, él me siguió la corriente y luego continuo.

-Sí, entonces me di cuenta que el mejor regalo que te podía ofrecer era a mí mismo. Ya somos grandes tu yo Ichigo, llevamos tiempo de noviazgo y ya es tiempo que demos el siguiente paso.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Matri…monio?

Aoyama echo a reír a carcajadas suelta para luego recobrando la compostura, se acerco a mi me beso en los labios y luego susurrándome en el oído me dijo.

-No, eso aun no. Me refería a que… ya es hora de que me pruebes tu amor y me dejes que yo te pruebe el mío.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron helada, baje la mirada y sentí como mi garganta se quedaba seca. Recuerdos de aquella horrorosa noche surcaron mi mente y tuve que esforzarme por no llorar. El continúo con su discurso desde su lugar.

-¿De otra forma como sabría que realmente me quieres?

-Yo… yo a ti te amo con todas mis fuerzas pero… Yo no puedo Aoyama, es decir... yo no, yo no estoy preparada.

-Tienes una semana para asimilarlo, Ichigo, me cuesta admitirlo pero, también esta será mi primera vez, no tienes por qué temer nada. Yo a ti te amo, tu a mi me amas.

-Sí pero….

-¿Pero qué? Todo el mundo lo hace, ya estamos preparados para ello.

-Yo no.

-No, no es eso. Debí saberlo, es tan solo que tú no me amas tanto como yo a ti. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –Aoyama se levanto, pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante. Desesperada le seguí.

-¡Aoyama! Realmente te amo.

-¡Demuéstralo!

-¿Que no te das cuenta que te lo demuestro día a día?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, yo… no puedo… no, más bien… no quiero aun.

-¿No te vas a arrepentir?

-…

-Muy bien, en ese caso yo no quiero continuar en una relación donde no soy amado tanto como yo amo.

-¿Qué?

Aoyama se levanto y salió rápidamente del restaurante. Un profundo temor y abandono me inundo profundamente y desesperada salí tras él. Lo alcance del otro lado de la acera y tomándole de su chaqueta le detuve. Se volvió hacia mi rápidamente y mirándome con aquellos ojos fríos y llenos de resentimiento me reclamo con sarcasmo al tiempo que bruscamente se zafaba de mis manos débiles y temblorosas.

-Ichigo, no necesitas demostrarme nada, ya veo lo mucho que me querías. Adiós, olvida todo por favor. Aquí terminamos.

Aoyama pronuncio aquellas palabras como cruel veredicto de sentencia. Y yo, incapaz de ir tras él me quede ahí parada en medio de la acera, observándolo desaparecer entre la multitud. Miles de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y el remordimiento y temor se apodero de mí. _No, yo a ti te amo, no podemos acabar así. No… yo no quiero que te vayas… No me abandones. No me dejes aquí. Hare lo que quieras… pero no me dejes en este vacío. _Comencé a caminar hacia su sombra que se perdía entre la multitud pero por más que le seguía no podía alcanzarlo. Finalmente le perdí el rastro y termine caminando sin rumbo fijo como siempre.

Los colores del crepúsculo comenzaron a teñir la ciudad y hoy más que nunca el cielo me grito que me abrasase a aquella idea carmesí.

A mi alrededor los edificios habían desaparecido, solo pequeñas casas y un hermoso paisaje de colinas y verdes valles me rodeaba, un largo puente se extendía cruzando de una colina a otra. Camine sobre este y al llegar a la mitad del puente observe hacia debajo de este.

Un gran rio corría por debajo chocando con sus cristalinas aguas las grandes rocas que se resistían a dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Aspire el aroma a libertad y me acerque a la orilla del puente. Mire el dorado sol que amenazaba con ocultarse tras el horizonte y contemple aquel carmín del cielo.

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura con suavidad y delicadeza por la espalda y yo asustada me voltee al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarme de ellos. Entonces esa voz juguetona y burlesca me hablo al oído.

-Si tú saltas yo salto.

-Suéltame

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta estar así.

-Suéltame… Es una orden.

Kisshu me soltó de mala gana, torció los ojos y tomo el dije de fresa entre sus dedos mirándolo con cierto rencor. Una risa se me escapo y él me sonrió, entonces eche a llorar y me apoye en el brandal del puente observando el sol que se ocultaba.

Kisshu se recargo en el barandal dándole la espalda al sol, y mirándome fijamente me limpio las lágrimas con su chaqueta.

-¡Baka! ¿Por qué todas las mujeres creen que se ven bonitas llorando?

-No intento parecer bonita. ¡Baka!

-¿Entonces por qué lloras? El sol se oculta una y otra vez pero también una y otra vez va a volver a salir. Sea cual sea el problema yo lo solucionare para ti.

-No puedes.

-¿Que es lo que no puedo hacer por ti?

-Devuélveme lo que "esos" me quitaron. –Comencé incapaz de seguir ocultando por más tiempo lo que llevaba atormentándome durante días- Has que me regresen el sueño, el apetito, las ganas de vivir, oblígalos a que me devuelvan mi vida. Oblígalos a que me regresen mi corazón, mi amor, mi inocencia, mi….-No pude continuar, las lágrimas y el llanto obstruyeron mi garganta y con ira y rencor me aferre al barandal.

Kisshu me tomo de los hombros me sacudió con fuerza como si con ello yo fuese a dejar de llorar y desesperado por hacerme callar me volvió a sacudir.

-¿Quienes? ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Deseaba responderle pero las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta y la vergüenza y asco por mi misma me impedían hablar. Kisshu me tomo de la barbilla y obligándome a verlo a los ojos repitió su pregunta.

-¿Quienes te hirieron de esta forma, y que es lo que te hicieron?

-Kisshu… yo… ellos… ellos me violaron.

Mis palabras apenas fueron un susurro pero sentí como si aquellas palabras las hubiese gritado al mundo entero. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Kisshu me diese la espalda, que se enojase con migo o sintiese el mismo asco que yo sentía por mi cuerpo. Tenía miedo de que me abandonara como ya lo había hecho Aoyama y el mundo entero.

Pero en vez de eso, me abrazó y lloró de rabia y dolor, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras casi inteligibles "Fue mi culpa" "Fue mi culpa" "Perdóname" "Perdóname por no haberte protegido"

Sus palabras llenas de dolor y remordimiento hicieron temblar mi corazón, e impulsada por un extraño sentimiento me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, ya no deseaba estar sola, ya no deseaba que los demás se preocupasen por mí. No deseaba que él sufriese así.

Poco a poco nuestras lágrimas cesaron y en medio de la oscuridad nos sentamos recargados en los barandales de aquel puente, Kisshu sostenía mi mano fuertemente.

-… Hablaste de "esos" ¿Quiénes y cuantos fueron?- hablo entrecortadamente como si las palabras no atinasen a salir de su garganta. Baje la vista, realmente no deseaba hablar de ello, pero el silencio me quemaba por dentro con cada segundo.

- No sé… no los había visto antes, creo que eran….tres…. o cuatro….-Susurré avergonzada observando hacia el suelo y sintiendo como mi rostro me ardía al ponerse rojo de coraje y vergüenza.

La mano de Kisshu comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sostener mi mano sin destruirla entre las suyas.

-¿Ellos te hicieron todas esas heridas?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo rayos paso? Siempre estoy detrás de ti, siempre me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida, pero cuando debí de estar ahí no estaba. Jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

-Tú no tenias por que saber lo que iba a pasar. Todo fue mi culpa.

Le esplique a Kisshu lo que había sucedido, le dije que Aoyama y yo habíamos discutido y debido a eso yo había decidido ir sola a casa, le rogué por qué no se enojara con Aoyama pues él no tenía la culpa de nada. Le dije que me había perdido y al final ellos me encontraron.

Claramente podía sentir como las emociones de Kisshu cambiaban y se intensificaban conforme contaba mi relato, pues su mano se aferraba a la mía de vez en cuando y en otras tantas ocasiones podía sentir su mano temblar al oír mi relato.

Yo, por mi parte, luchaba contra mi propia mente que me gritaba desde lo más hondo "calla y huye de aquí", pero mientras mi mente y mi instinto me gritaban aquello, mi cuerpo y mi alma hacían lo contrario, tratando al enemigo como el más fiel de los amigos; confiando, en aquel que mi mente consideraba un demonio, mis pesadillas y temores más secretos. Y es que el sentir su mano sosteniendo la mía me era suficiente en aquel momento para decirme a mi misma que al menos no estaba del todo sola en el mundo. Por lo menos aquel ángel o demonio sostenía mi mano en la pesadilla de mi vida.

Durante todo mi relato yo había permanecido observando el suelo, mientras que él miraba hacia el cielo, dando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas hacia mí.

Cuando por fin termine de hablar, el silencio se hiso largo e incomodo, él ya había soltado mi mano y yo volteándolo a ver me di cuenta de la extraña expresión de rencor en su rostro y de sus manos que sangraban llenas de heridas causadas por sus propias uñas al ejercer tata fuerza en los puños.

-¡Los matare! –Exclamó de pronto causándome sobresalto- ¡Matare a los que hirieron a mi koneko-chan!

-… Yo… no quiero que hagas nada. Déjalo así. No vale la pena el…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué no vale la pena? Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. ¡Nadie toca lo que me pertenece! Tu eres mía y de nadie más. Además no voy a permitir que absolutamente nadie te toque sin pagar las consecuencias.

Le mire incrédula, completamente molesta y herida por sus palabras. Yo no le pertenecía a nadie, y menos a él. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él jamás cambiaria. Él no era más que otro demonio en mi vida y yo sólo era un juguete más. Un simple objeto de la diversión de los demás. El juguete de Aoyama, de "Esos"... de Kisshu.

Me levante de inmediato y dándole la espalda le grite sin voltear a verle.

-Haz lo que quieras de todas formas ya no me interesa.

Estaba por salir corriendo cuando su rostro apareció frente al mío.

-¡Déjame en paz y ve a vengarte si tanto te importa tu orgullo y tu egoísmo! ¡Ve y reclámales por haber usado tus juguetes! ¡Vete y déjame morir en paz!

-¡Eso jamás! Yo no te pienso abandonar a tu suerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que suceda conmigo? ¿Qué más da si me rompo a pedazos por dentro, si ustedes son felices con ello? ¿Por qué no mejor me abandonas como Aoyama y el resto? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no me usas y te largas simplemente? ¿Por qué no te largas como el resto?

-Porque te amo.

Mis lágrimas al instante cesaron y mi corazón confundido me obligo a mirarle a los ojos. Sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras y sencillas que me era imposible el creer que aquellas estuviesen dirigidas a mí y a la vez me era imposible el no creer en la franqueza de estas.

Sus ojos me miraban como nadie lo había hecho jamás, con aquella amabilidad sobre humana que parecía entender el dolor de mi alma, con aquella expresión en el rostro que me decía una y mil cosas a la vez. Y, es que, más que sus bellos y extraordinarios ojos dorados, era el sentimiento y la forma en que estos me observaban lo que me hacía perderme en ellos y comprender el significado de aquello que me transmitían y que ninguna poesía o canción podría expresar mejor.

Poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío, secó mis lagrimas con sus dedos y tomándome delicadamente de los hombros acerco sus labios a los míos rozándolos apenas sólo un poco. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante aquel leve contacto, y mi corazón completamente agitado me ordenaba acercarme aun más a él. Sus labios volvieron a rozar levemente los míos ofreciéndome dulzura y locura a la vez.

Yo no lo amaba, ni siquiera él me gustaba, pero mi corazón volvía a latir al escuchar su corazón cerca de mí. Yo no le amaba, ni siquiera me agradaba, ¿Entonces porque yo no huía de ahí? Yo no le amaba, él aun ni siquiera me besaba del todo ¿Entonces porque mi corazón gritaba que lo hiciera?

Volteé el rostro hacia otra parte, evite sus besos y oprimí el dolor de mi corazón. Así era mejor, así debía ser. Él sólo era mi enemigo, yo sólo un alma desdichada. Yo no le amaba, él a mi me adoraba. La vida era injusta con él y con migo. Pues se había enamorado de quien nunca le amaría.

Cerré los ojos me abandone al silencio y la noche, solo quería desaparecer y fingir no haber escuchado la declaración de amor más sincera de toda la historia. Cerré mis ojos y dese poder olvidar aquellos labios que me habían amado con dulzura y locura. Deseé olvidar aquel simple y casto beso que me había ofrecido aun más que todos los besos apasionantes del mundo. Dese olvidar mi nombre… su nombre… sabiendo que ni aun muerta lo lograría.

Un par de brazos me rodearon por la cintura, brazos que dese alejar al instante de mi, pero por más que insistí no me dejaron ir.

-Escucha bien gatita encontrare a esos tipos y les hare desear la muerte así tenga que destruir Tokio entero con tal de encontrarlos y cobrar venganza.

Su voz susurrante e hipnótica me hablo directo al oído, y dejándome libre se alejo de mí para ir a recargarse contra el barandal.

-¿Por qué no entiendo? –Susurre observándolo directo a los ojos.

-Porque te amo ¿Es suficiente con eso? – Sus palabras me dejaron congelada por lo que no pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando él tomándome de la barbilla me robo un beso que al instante rechacé empujándolo contra el barandal. Kisshu se limito con sonreír traviesamente y luego tras fijar su mirada en mi me abrazo fuertemente.

-Es una suerte tenerte con vida. Gracias... -Susurro quedamente y luego tomándome de los hombros me puso de frente al hermoso paisaje de estrellas y colinas ennegrecidas por la noche.

-Es muy bello.- Susurre para mí y volteé a verlo. Tenía una expresión misteriosa en el rostro, sus ojos no se encontraban aquí sino en un lugar lejano, pensando en algo que yo jamás sería capaz de comprender o de imaginar siquiera; sus labios no llevaban esa sonrisa juguetona de siempre, no, ahora se veían inexpresivos, sobrios, con cierto toque de elegancia y seriedad; y su pálida piel parecía resplandecer bajo los rayos de la luna. Volteó a verme y una sonrisa burlesca acabo con aquella imagen. Le ignore y voltee a ver el paisaje.

-La torre de Tokio es un excelente lugar para ver la ciudad entera, pero este puente es ideal para ver el cielo y lo que hay más allá de los edificios de concreto y los desastres del hombre. Me gusta venir aquí a menudo. ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

-No sé, simplemente camine sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Ha! Ya veo, así que es tu costumbre el caminar sin rumbo.

-... Este lugar es hermoso, casi perfecto.- Mencione ignorando su intento de broma, después de todo esa "costumbre" era causante de mis tantos problemas.

-Perfecto para olvidar los problemas. –Contiuó Kisshu sin prestar atención a mi repentino y casi brusco cambio de platica.

-Si... para olvidarlo todo y abandonarse a la nada... por siempre.

Kisshu me observo con preocupación, como si leyese entre líneas mis verdaderos pensamientos, y tomándome de la barbilla me obligo a mirarle al rostro, jamás le había visto tan preocupado.

-Cuando te encontré, no estabas pensando realmente en saltar desde aquí. ¿O si?

-... - desvié la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¡Prométeme...! no... ¡Júrame que no saltaras! ¡Júralo!

-...

-¡Júralo Ichigo, jura que no saltaras desde este puente, que no harás ninguna cosa estúpida, que confiaras en mi! ¡Maldición! ¿De que sirvo si no puedo protegerte? Si yo no hubiese llegado hace un momento tú hubieses desperdiciado tu vida en nada. Júrame Ichigo por lo que más quieras...

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.

Kisshu se abrazo fuertemente a mí como si aquella simple promesa le garantizara que yo permanecería a su lado y lejos de los brazos de la muerte. Tomo mi promesa como un juramento.

El verlo de aquella forma realmente me dolió, y en el fondo sentí remordimiento por lo que había intentado hacer pero... sin embargo, sabía muy bien que al día siguiente al llegar otra vez el crepúsculo este me invitaría a hacer mía aquella idea escarlata.

Después de aquello Kisshu me insistió en ir a ver a un doctor, pero yo me rehusé una y otra vez, al final termine prometiéndole que el lunes iría a ver al doctor. Apenas era jueves así que aun tenía tiempo para digerir la idea, o al menos eso dijo Kisshu antes de despedirme de él en la puerta de mi casa.

_-El lunes….- De todas formas yo no planeaba existir para ese día. _

…_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o.o! Bien, bien, n.n! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica o tomatazo no duden en ponerlo en sus reviews n.n! Estaré encantada en contestar las dudas y hacer caso en las criticas, tomatazos y sugerencias n.n!**_

_**Bien haora si contestando un par de dudas sobre los anteriores capítulos…**_

_**Ok pregunta numero uno… en el segundo capitulo, ¿lo de la funda paso en verdad?**_

_**u.u Nopo u.u lamentablemente la mujer que me conto su vida no entro mucho en detalles y esto es sólo una historia basada en esa historia real, por lo que varias cosas surgieron de la retorcida mente de su servidora, o sea sé yo Inmortal Rose. XD**_

_**Segunda pregunta n.n!**_

_**¿Cómo le hago para dejar fecha de la siguiente actualización?**_

_**Buena pregunta! U.u lo que sucede es que procuro que al menos la publicación de esta historia sea continua y por ello cada 15 dias actualizo. Así que aquí me tienen en la computadora cada semana haciéndole las correcciones al siguiente capítulo y adelantándome en escribir lo de los capítulos futuros. Me gusta tener capítulos de reserva pues nunca faltan los imprevistos (exámenes, trabajos, tareas en la escuela, crisis imaginativas, etc..) que pueden retrasar la historia.**_

_**De hecho cuando publique el primer capítulo de esta historia ya tenía escrito hasta el capitulo 4 y actualmente cuento hasta el capitulo 7 si no me equivoco n.n! Por lo que puedo decir el día en el que publicare el siguiente capitulo n.n!**_

_**Bien n.n! creo que esas eran todas las preguntas n.n!**_

_**Una vez mas agradezco a quienes me dejaron review pues es gracias a los reviews que se pueden mejorar las historias n.n!**_

_**Siguiente capítulo sábado 17 de septiembre del 2011**_

_**Hey! Ya viene el día de la Independencia de Mexico!**_

_**¡A todas las mexicanas que leen este fanfic muchas felicidades adelantadas por pertenecer a este país tan hermoso y único!**_

_**VIVA MEXICO!**_

_**¡Demostremos con una sonrisa y el ejemplo día a día lo orgullosas que estamos de nuestra patria sea cual sea esta y esforcémonos por hacer de esta la patria que deseamos para nuestros seres queridos n.n!**_


	4. Susurros del Crepusculo

**Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos n.n! **

**Bueno primero que nada gracias a todas aquellas que me han enviado reviews n.n! **

**Bueno este capítulo está un poco corto pero espero que les agrade. Sé que he tenido algunos errores con respecto a la personalidad de Kisshu n.n! por ello si me pudiesen dar unos cuantos consejos para corregir eso se los agradecería.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

_**Susurros del Crepúsculo**_

_POV Ichigo _

Aquella tarde en que intente saltar al vacío miles de sentimientos atacaron mi ser. Deseos y reproches se mesclaban, recuerdos y realidad eran uno, una sola idea surcaba mi mente a pesar de las promesas y juramentos.

Aquel día había sido el definitivo, el día en el que por fin me decidí a llevar a cabo lo que el crepúsculo llevaba gritándome día a día. Aquel día, a pesar de las promesas que le había hecho a Kisshu, jure llevar a cabo la idea carmín hasta el final.

En los tres días siguientes intente cambiar un poco mi actitud, comí por complacer a mis padres y salí con mis amigas al parque de diversiones para demostrarles a todos "que todo estaba bien", visite el café y ayude a atender a los clientes. Inclusive visite el temlpo y ofrecí mis oraciones con gran fe y devoción rogando que los espíritus oyesen mis plegarias. Creo que todo aquello lo hacía como parte de una disculpa adelantada, como parte de un adiós disimulado. Aquellos días sonreí y reí como nunca, aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era una mentira, sonreía para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de nada, para que no sospecharan. Intente alejarme de Kisshu, intente mantenerme lejos de los problemas y mis verdaderos sentimientos. También me aleje de los puentes y evite encerrarme en mi cuarto, tome somníferos para dormir y me dije a mi misma "todo fue una pesadilla". Logre alejarme de los recuerdos dolorosos, pero también me alejaba de mi misma. Cada día, cada segundo, cada sonrisa y cada palabra amable, todo lo que yo hacía, todo lo que yo decía y sentía, absolutamente todo era una mentira, un juego, una obra de teatro que estaba a punto de acabar.

Finalmente el crepúsculo del domingo llegó, cené con mis padres, charle largo rato con ellos y cuando observe los primeros rayos del sol teñir el cielo de tonos rosas y naranjas, me despedí con un beso y me encerré en mi cuarto... La hora había llegado...

Cerré mi cuarto con llave, le observe un breve minuto, y casi pude imaginar cómo sería la escena después de mi acto triunfal.

Bañado con aquel tono carmín tan sugestivo e impaciente, con la extraña silueta de mi sombra, alargada, deformada, tendida sobre el suelo, con ese melódico silencio que me acompañaría eternamente. Suspire ese humo negruzco de mi alma y aspire los tonos carmín del atardecer, el viento de verano sopló ligeramente agitando mis cabellos, aquella seria la ultima brisa sobre mi rostro. Cerré la ventana, corrí las cortinas, comencé a llenar la tina de mi baño, abrí un cajón de mi escritorio y saque dos pequeños sobres blancos, los mire fijamente, di un largo suspiro y tras besar cada uno los coloque sobre mi cama.

Una carta de despedida a mis seres más queridos en esta vida. Uno para mis padres otro para Aoyama.

Di media vuelta y, al alzar la vista un poco, observe aquella extraña figura reflejada en el espejo. Era yo, la yo que no reconocía, la yo que tanta repugnancia me causaba. La "yo" que jamás volvería a ser yo. La yo que yo asesinaría... Y entonces mis ojos se clavaron en aquella diminuta figura que colgaba del cuello de aquel reflejo. Una extraña roca roja, tan diminuta e inocente que nadie sospecharía que ello representaba las cadenas que me ataban a este cuerpo, a este mundo, a mis recuerdos y mi vida.

Lagrimas de rabia y dolor corrieron por mis mejillas, era una egoísta, una absurda insensata... desear de esta forma la muerte y con ello la condena eterna con tal de alejar el recuerdo de mi mente... lo sabia aquello estaba mal de una u otra forma, pero sin embargo, la muerte en estos casos puede ser la mejor salida ¿no? Una escapatoria definitiva para desaparecer el dolor, la repugnancia y los recuerdos punzantes que a cada segundo te acosan.

Realmente... esta debe ser la única salida... pero, si es así por qué siento este remordimiento. ¿Por qué esta pena incesante?

Cerré la llave del baño, la tina estaba llena, las cartas en la cama y mi alma decidida. Solo me quedaba hacer una última cosa. Agradecer y pedir disculpas a aquel que en estos días gentilmente me había apoyado a pesar de todo.

Tome una hoja limpia, una pluma y un sobre nuevo. Me senté en mi escritorio y con los rayos vespertinos por testigos le escribí aquellas líneas que mis labios jamás pronunciarían pero mi alma por siempre le gritaría_..._

Al terminar doblé la carta. Me quite el dije, lo enrede en la carta y tras colocarlo dentro del sobre, lo selle.

Lo deje en mi escritorio, apartado de los otros dos, sin nombre, apenas con una "K" en una esquina. Una parte de mi confiaba que él sabría encontrar la carta, una parte de mi deseaba que no lo hiciese.

Preferiría mil veces que él jamás se enterase, pero... eso es imposible y lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarle esta carta.

Observe tras la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse. Busque en uno de mis cajones y ahí, en medio de mi ropa y enredada en una pañoleta celeste, la encontré. La saqué con cuidado, como si fuese parte de un ritual sagrado, aparte la pañoleta celeste y tome entre mis manos esa diminuta e insignificante navaja.

La observe detenidamente, la alcé sobre mi cabeza y deje que los últimos rayos carmesí se reflejaran sobre la hoja de mi navaja. Me sonreí débilmente y lentamente avance hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta y observe el agua en la bañera. Me introduje poco a poco en la bañera, con la ropa puesta y el cabello suelto, abrasada de aquella navaja, temerosa de que alguien me descubriese antes del acto.

Me recosté en el agua, mire mis manos sobre mi cabeza, tome la navaja e hice un corte en cada muñeca. Pequeñas gotas carmesí comenzaron a rodar por mis brazos hasta fundirse con el agua de la bañera. Agua, lagrimas y sangre se convertían en uno solo, mientras yo no podía dejar de llorar y mirar aquellos ríos de sangre teñir mi destino.

Cerré los ojos recosté la cabeza coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho y me abandoné a mis pensamientos…. Era cierto después de esto no volvería a ser víctima de los recuerdos, era cierto…. Después del dolor podría existir la libertad, allá en un lugar llamado condena eterna…. Porque realmente ya no me importaba el futuro, ya no creía en aquello que muchos llaman cielo o infierno, ya no creía en el nirvana o el fuego eterno, porque para mí no había peor condena que el persistente recuerdo de aquella noche y el saber que el "yo" de aquel entonces, había muerto en aquel callejón junto con el amor de mis seres queridos. Porque la yo de este entonces no era la yo verdadera, la "yo" que yo deseaba, sino una yo hecha a base de cuero y huesos. Yo había dejado de ser yo hacía tiempo y ahora no era más que un manojo de nervios.

Ya no soportaba la vida -si es que así se le puede llamar a esto- Ya no soportaba mi cuerpo vacio, carente de alma o deseos. Ya no soportaba esa mirada fría en el espejo, ni este cuerpo sucio y culpable. Ya no soportaba esconder la verdad a mis seres queridos, y mucho menos el pensar en rebelarles aquello que manchaba mi alma. No… esta tenía que ser la salida… la única salida….

Y así a la oscuridad y el vacio entregue mi alma dispuesta a beber el trago amargo de la muerte y el olvido. Dispuesta a abandonarme a la más absurda libertad. No, no escapo de la vida por ser una cobarde…. No, al contrario. Pues de ser una cobarde no tendría el valor de arrojarme a los brazos de aquella que el mundo entero aborrece y teme… aquella que solo en la desesperación y el dolor es capaz de aparecer como tu aliada… La Muerte…

Y dándole mi último beso como pacto eterno a Ella le entregue mi alma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siguiente capítulo sábado 1 de octubre.<strong>_

_**O bien el sábado 24 de octubre en caso de que termine de editar rápido el siguiente capitulo n.n!**_

_**Gracias por leer. **_


	5. Remordimiento

_Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_n.n! Hola a todos y todas. U.U como el capitulo anterior estuvo muy –muy muy realmente muy corto- decidí publicar este capítulo antes de tiempo n.n! Espero que les agrade. Esta vez está narrado desde el punto de vista de Aoyama. Lo sé, lo sé, por lo que he leído en los reviews a casi nadie le agrada el pobre de Aoyama XD!_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y los consejos n. n! y con respecto a las dudas sobre Kisshu muy pronto explicare porque su comportamiento tan eto… como decirlo… ¿humano? u.u Además de que intentare mejorar esa parte n.n! _

_En fin espero que les agrade el capitulo. _

CAPITULO 5

_Remordimiento_

_POV Aoyama_

_Una llamada telefónica inesperada. Una noticia que no deseabas conocer. El recuerdo y la responsabilidad, la costumbre de amar a alguien y el remordimiento de saber que aquello no es real. Una mañana te levantas creyendo que tu vida ira de maravillas al lado de la persona que crees querer, por la tarde descubres que ya no le deseas más y por la noche te dices que has hecho lo correcto intentándote convencerte de lo que sabes bien que no lo es. _

_Pasan los días, esperas su llamada… no sucede nada. Te duermes pensando que a la mañana siguiente le extrañaras y le buscaras… mas no pasa nada. Ya no pasa nada, nada de nada. Piensas en ella y te das cuenta que por ella, tú ya no sientes nada. _

_La has perdido, te ha perdido. _

_Pero eres feliz, egoístamente feliz. _

_Y así pasan tus días, sintiendo la nada. _

_Descansas, duermes, y de pronto… el teléfono, ese molesto sonido te obliga a levantarte… sabias que ella llamaría… en realidad siempre lo deseabas… levantas el teléfono, observas el reloj de la pared, 3:28 a.m., escuchas el silencio al otro lado del auricular, vas a colgar, regresar a tu cama y volver a dormir, pero una voz femenina y quebrada menciona tu nombre, te detienes, escuchas, piensas en la chica que amabas, pero, no es ella quien te habla, te mantienes callado casi impaciente, deseas regresar a dormir, y entonces aquella voz susurra algo inteligible, crees que no has escuchado bien, le pides que lo repita, la sangre se te hela y aquella voz dentro de ti te susurra levemente en una sola palabra tu pecado de condena eterna… "Asesino"_

_._

_¿Qué vas a hacer? _

_._

_¿Qué les dirás? _

_._

_¿Admitirás que acecinaste a su hija?_

_._

_¿Esperas y le llevaras flores a su ataúd? _

_._

_¿O iras a buscarla a aquel hospital?_

_._

_Debes decidir, decidir antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella y para ti. _

_._

_Piensas en lo que deberías de hacer en una situación así, pero cuando te das cuenta ya te encuentras a las puertas del hospital. _

_._

_._

_._

Entré desesperado, con los nervios hechos añicos y aquella voz resonando en mi mente una y otra vez _"Tú la mataste…. Tú la mataste"_

- ¡Mentira! Ella fue la que intento quitarse la vida.

"_Asesino"_

-Mentira, yo solo…. Yo solo… _"Le abandonaste… y por eso ella intento arrebatarse la vida" _

"_Asesino…"_

Cada segundo, las voces dentro de mí, eran más fuertes e insoportables y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que correr egoístamente en busca de aquella habitación, una parte de mi creía que al verla viva el remordimiento cesaría. Corrí por aquellos pasillos deprimentes y vacios buscando aquel numero esperando que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, esperando encontrarme dormido en mi habitación tras descubrir que todo había sido fruto de un remordimiento absurdo tras haber cortado con Ichigo de aquella forma.

411… 413… 415… 417… 419…421! ¡Aquí es!

"_Asesino"_

Al tener aquella puerta frente a mi deseé huir o desaparecer, ¿Realmente ella había intentado suicidarse?, Me pare frente a la puerta. Dude y estuve a punto de huir, realmente deseaba huir de allí. Mi cuerpo actúo por sí solo. Gire la perilla. Abrí la puerta y di un paso hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. Estaba decidido a afrontar mi responsabilidad y el remordimiento, por el amor que aun sentía por Ichigo. Pero al entrar mi cuerpo entero se paralizo. Levante la vista y justo frente a mí un par de ojos inquisidores me dirigían miradas de odio y reproche.

La sangre se helo dentro de mí y todo el valor que sentía se convirtió en remordimiento y terror pues aquellos ojos llenos de odio y dolor me condenaban como si yo fuese el único culpable de todo, las voces en mi cabeza ya eran imperceptibles, pero la condena de aquella mirada era aun más atroz que cualquier voz del inframundo o la demencia pues aquellos ojos parecían indagar y desgarrar cada membrana de mi alma. Intente desviar la mirada, pero mi cuerpo ya no era mío, había quedado muerto bajo la presencia de aquel ser.

Aquellos ojos de obelisco bajaron la mirada y mis ojos al instante siguieron aquello que ahora observaba con desesperación y dolor. Era Ichigo que yacía en aquella cama de hospital, como si se tratase ya de su ataúd, inmóvil, completamente dormida, tan bella y frágil. Tan delirante, tan cercana a la muerte tan lejana a la vida. Y aquél, era quien le cuidaba. No yo, no nadie más. Él, de todas las personas, tenía que ser aquél… Kisshu…

Por un segundo desde arrojarme sobre él, furioso al pensar que pudiese hacerle algo a Ichigo, molesto por que justamente fuese él el que velaba su sueño... Celoso de no ser yo el que le acompañase, celoso de no haber sido el primero en enterarse de esto… celoso de su inocencia…

O tal vez… solo tal vez, él fuese la verdadera causa de la hospitalización de Ichigo.

Estaba dispuesto a batirme en duelo ahí mismo, con tal de que él no volviese a acercarse a Ichigo, pero…cuando estaba a punto de avanzar hacia Kisshu…. Desapareció.

Me quede plasmado ahí en el umbral de la puerta sin saber bien que hacer, entonces el sonido rítmico del medidor cardiaco me regreso a la realidad.

Me apresure a acercarme a Ichigo. Tome su mano y observe los vendajes que protegían sus heridas. Admire su rostro, hermoso, delicado, frágil, pero con esa expresión de cansancio y dolor. Supe que sufría en el fondo.

_¿Por qué le deje? ¿Qué acaso ya no le amaba? _

No… yo aun le amo, pero… todo ha sido tan distinto.

Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta crispando todos mis nervios, levante el rostro dispuesto a encontrarme con Kisshu, pero en su lugar apareció un hombre alto vestido de blanco.

-¿Es usted familiar de la dama?-

-No, soy su novio…. – Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca involuntariamente causando un escalofrió dentro de mi_ "No, ella ya no es mi novia. ¿Qué hago entonces aquí?"_

El doctor me miro un tanto desconfiado y, tras revisar los expedientes de Ichigo, se marchó.

Algo andaba mal. Deseaba ir tras el doctor y pedirle explicaciones sobre la salud de Ichigo, pero era más que obvio que él no me diría nada, siempre era así, solo hablan con los familiares del paciente.

Me senté en una silla al lado de la cama de Ichigo y tomando su mano deje que mis pensamientos volaran.

Un sordo golpe en el pasillo me saco de mis pensamientos, levante la vista hacia la puerta, rápidos pasos acercándose a la habitación comenzaron a resonar en el silencio, me levante de mi asiento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y aquella sombra apareció en el umbral, me sentí en un deja-vu y retrocedí un paso, solté la mano de Ichigo e intente reconocer las tres figuras que me miraban desde el umbral, una de ellas avanzo hacia mí y tomándome de la chaqueta me elevo del suelo, entonces lo reconocí, era el padre de Ichigo que con los ojos rojos llenos rabia, dolor y lagrimas me miraba como quien ve al culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Inmediatamente las otras dos sombras corrieron hacia nosotros intentando detener al padre de Ichigo, este me arrojo al suelo y golpeo la pared con los puños, luego se echo a llorar mirando a Ichigo, el doctor corrió a sostenerlo, como previendo un segundo ataque de ira, la madre de Ichigo permanecía a mi lado mirando el suelo sin llegar a verme, con los puños cerrados y sus lagrimas cayendo sobre el suelo y mi rostro.

-Nosotros confiamos en ti…. Creímos que si Ichigo permanecía a tu lado todo estaría bien… y ahora, ahora resulta que todo fue un error. No te pienso culpar por el intento de suicidio de mi hija, pero…. Por favor dime ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que mi hija….? – Rompió en llanto incapaz de terminar la frase, era obvio que me culpaban a mí, sentía su odio sobre mí, sus ganas de abofetearme, de que me alejara de ahí y que les devolviese a su hija como estaba antes.

La observe atónito, asustado y confundido, con el remordimiento y el temor de saberme descubierto, como si realmente yo fuese el asesino de su pequeña, y realmente me sentía como eso, como el asesino de Ichigo, después de todo, en la mente de aquella madre doliente no había sido su hija quien acaricio sus venas con el cuchillo, sino yo quien había intentado arrancarle el alma.

Y sin embargo, no lograba entender sus palabras. ¿Cómo iba a ser que yo supiese lo que Ichigo pensaba cuando se corto las venas? Imposible. Habíamos discutido, la había abandonado, si, rompí con ella, pero… muchos novios hacen lo mismo y sus novias no amanecen en un hospital por intento de suicidio. No, además, Ichigo no era de esa clase de personas, no, yo no podía ser la razón, no…. Yo no podía…

Los mire desconcertados, al padre de Ichigo, a su madre, al doctor, todos me miraban como si yo fuese un criminal. Entonces el padre volvió a acercarse a mí y tomándome de la chaqueta pero sin lastimarme comenzó a proferir una sarta de palabras que para mi carecían totalmente de sentido.

-Ya lo sabemos, es más que obvio, no necesitamos que tu repitas lo que conocemos, así que solo contesta, si o no, ¿Te vas a hacer responsable sí o no?

-¿Responsable…?- Pregunte sin comprender nada de aquello

-¡Sólo di si o no! Maldita sea, ella esta postrada en una cama y tu aun no sabes si hacerte responsable o no.

-No entiendo de lo que me hablan

-Claro que entiendes a mi no me engañas. ¡Ichigo está esperando un bebe! ¡Contesta de una vez por todas si te harás responsable o no!

Mi mundo entero se vino abajo en ese momento,_ Ichigo esta embarazada, _Ichigo…. está esperando un bebe. No, eso no era posible. No hay forma de que ella este embarazada, no hay forma de que yo sea su padre, tantas veces ella se negó a tener relaciones con migo… tantas veces que decidí romper con ella, y ahora resulta que ella está embarazada… imposible… y sin embargo…. Si eso es cierto y yo no soy el padre de ese niño…. Entonces su padre debe de ser….

_-…Kisshu…_

Mi sangre se convirtió en fuego, mis ojos se nublaron por completo, dolor, traición y amargura me arrastraron en busca de un poco de venganza. Venganza con aquel niño desconocido engendrado en la traición, venganza contra aquella que fue capaz de engañarme de esta forma, pero principalmente con aquel que me había humillado y robado lo que era mío.

Golpeé bruscamente las manos que me sostenían, salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no sin antes voltear y ver con desprecio y dolor a la joven que postrada en aquella cama de hospital me había traicionado y luego había intentado arrebatarse la vida.

Si ahora todo estaba más claro. No era mi culpa. No, aquí la culpable era ella y Kisshu.

Kisshu…. Sin duda alguna me las pagaras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Siguiente publicación el Sábado 8 de Octubre.**_

_**Recuerden comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y tomatazos, solo tienen que picarle donde dice "Reviews " **_

…_**. Cada que lees un capitulo de algún fanfiction y no mandas review un gatito inocente muere en algún lugar! .! Salva a los gatitos! …**_

_**n.n! **_


	6. Obscuridad, silencio cartas y lluvia…

_**Hola a todos y todas! Primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero actualizar de ahora en adelante más constante para no retrasarme con la historia, u.u es que eso de estar estudiando y que se te seque el cerebro para la escritura no es nada bueno u.u! **_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que han enviado n.n! son muy motivantes y ayudan mucho a tener mejores ideas o corregir cosas n.n! Gracias también a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia n.n!**_

_**Bueno en lo que respecta a este capítulo… Está dividido en dos partes, ambas partes narradas por Kisshu. Espero que les agrade. **_

_**Y sin mas yo los dejo con el capitulo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

_**Obscuridad, silencio cartas y lluvia…**_

_**Obscuridad, silencio, destrucción y odio…**_

_¿Cuando me convertí en un monstruo? ¿Cuándo regrese a ser lo que tanto detesto? _

Sentado entre la pila de basura y cuerpos humanos sólo puedo volver a pensar en ti una y otra vez.

¿Si me vieses de esta forma me odiarías? ¿Me temerías? ¿O te burlarías de mí?

_Mírame… Mírame… _Por ti soy un ángel, por ti un demonio.

_Mírame… _Por ti soy humano, por ti un cyniclon. _Mírame…._

Por ti soy lo que tú quieras.

Por ti hago lo que tú desees.

¡Pero mírame! ¡Despierta y mírame!

Me levanté y observé hacia ese cielo sin luna ni estrellas. El cielo estaba vacío, la tierra repleta de inmundicia, mire el suelo, cuerpos humanos por doquier. Los mire fijamente arrastrarse y retorcerse de dolor, aun no había matado a ninguno, pero no me faltaban ganas para ello. Los observe y patee ligeramente el brazo de uno. Se retorció e intento aferrarse a mi pierna, le patee fuertemente e incapaz de contenerme lo levante del suelo y lo eleve sobre mi cabeza, y mirándole fijamente, directo a los ojos, busque un algo que me dijese que lo que hacía estaba incorrecto, busque un poco de humanidad, en mi, en él; pero lo único que encontré fueron mis ojos reflejados en los suyos.

-… ¡Un demonio!… -Susurro aterrorizado, desesperado, al borde de la locura y el llanto, causándome gracia; y sin poder evitar una risa arrogante y sínica le arroje contra la pared del callejón.

Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que te pueden convertir en un monstruo, el poder, el odio, la lujuria, la arrogancia, la voracidad, la indiferencia… Hay tantas cosas que te convierten en un monstruo, pero de todas las cosas que existen en el universo sólo ella, sólo este insano amor que siento por ella es capaz de convertirme en lo que más odio.

Me había prometido a mi mismo no volver a derramar sangre en este planeta, me había prometido a mi mismo el convertirme en alguien digno de ella, en alguien distinto. Me había prometido regresar a la tierra a buscarle cuando hubiese destruido los sentimientos de odio y venganza, cuando hubiese superado el fuego que llevo dentro que me quema y me consume. Me había jurado el amarle limpiamente sin absurdas y enfermizas obsesiones, sin la locura y el desenfreno…

Creí que aquel año lejos de ti, a años luz de ti, me había curado por completo. Pero… ¿cómo curarme de esta enfermedad si eres tu su causante y su cura? ¿Cómo he de vivir si tu existencia es toxica para mi alma? Eres mi veneno y mi droga…. ¿Es este tu deseo? ¿El convertirme en un demonio presa de tu amor que es el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo?

Miro al cielo, Miro al suelo. Miro mis temores y mis delitos en el suelo, miro mis manos elevadas al cielo, llenas de sangre, de esa culpa y delito inmerecido. Mira, ya estamos iguales. Yo también cometo errores. Yo también se robar la sangre y amenazar con quitar la vida, solo que aquella sangre sobre tus manos era la tuya, y esta sangre sobre las mías no es la mía.

Miro al suelo, mis victimas padecen en agonía, ¿Fueron acaso ellos los que te tomaron a ti por victima?... ¿O desaseas que vuelva y busque cada noche a los que te hirieron?

Te ame hasta el extremo que me aleje de ti para no dañarte, pero no soportando aquella tortura decidí renunciar a mi antes que a ti.

Observe el cuerpo de aquel último hombre al que había golpeado y observándolo retorcerse en el suelo me teletransporte hacia él, y aplastándolo con un pie e inclinándome hacia él le grite desesperado.

-¡Tu eres su asesino! ¡Dime! ¿Tú eres su acecino, cierto?

-¡No! ¡Se lo vuelvo a jurar, yo no haría algo así! ¡Yo sólo distribuyo el hachís que me entregan! ¡Yo jamás he matado a alguien!

-La chica a la que amo se encuentra en un hospital por culpa de alguien como tú. ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y dime si tú has violado a alguna mujer! ¡¿Has abusado de alguna!

-¡No! No, yo no soy de esa calaña.

-¿Sabes quién lo hiso?

-…no… por favor… yo no sé nada…

El sonido de un par de sirenas, el rugir de los automóviles y el arrastrar de las llantas le dejaron petrificado y con un rictus de horror, el hombre, desfigurado por los golpes y que sostenía aun del cuello de su camiseta; comenzó a clamar por su vida.

-¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! ¡Seré su esclavo! ¡No diré nada sobre usted!... ¿No lo interesa? Ya veo… ¿Quiere dinero? ¡Le doy lo que tengo! ¡Pero sáqueme de aquí!

Le mire tranquilamente con indiferencia, el no era le asesino de mi gatita, ni él ni ninguno de los que había golpeado. Me levante e ignorando sus suplicas me aleje de él, pero este no dejaba de gritar por auxilio.

-¡No me deje! ¡No aquí! ¡No quiero morir encerrado!

Me detuve en seco, observe el cielo y alzando mis manos sobre mi cabeza pregunte quedamente…

-¿Así que no deseas morir? ¿Y si la vida entera fuese tan sólo un infierno? ¿Desearías la muerte? ¿Odiarías la vida? ¿Renunciarías a ella?

-…No… Por más mala que sea la vida… Nadie quiere morir realmente…

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros lavando de poco a poco la sangre sobre mis manos, calmando lentamente el odio que me consumía por dentro. Baje las manos y le observe con cautela.

Las sirenas callaron súbitamente, tres carros de policías cerraron el callejón apuntando sus faros y sus armas hacia mí. Sonreí con ironía.

-¡Deje sus armas en el suelo y levante las manos!

_Patéticos humanos…_

¿Armas? Mire a mi alrededor, yo era el único en pie, una risa se me escapo haciendo retroceder un poco a los policías, eche a reír a carcajadas.

Mis espadas se mantenían en sus fundas completamente limpias e intactas. Hoy eran mis manos mis armas.

Eche a reír con más fuerza y levantando mis manos aun manchadas de carmín observe bajo la luz de las sirenas como la lluvia terminaba de lavar la sangre de mis manos. Calle, observe, pensé en ti, en mi amada, en aquella que siempre ame y siempre amaría. Pensé en ti y sólo en ti.

-¿Acaso la lluvia lavará nuestros pecados?... – Pregunte en un susurro casi inaudible. Baje la vista, _No, por más que el cielo llore yo siempre seré yo, y ella siempre será ella, Yo siempre seria el monstruo que le amaría y ella siempre el ángel que me rechazaría. Por más que el cielo llorase, por más que se nos borrasen nuestros pecados… Ella siempre seria ella, y yo… yo siempre seria el monstruo de sus tormentos… -_ La lluvia lavara nuestros pecados, ustedes los juzgaran, pero ella jamás los perdonara…. Mi único crimen es amar.

Y diciendo aquello desaparecí.

…

A la mañana siguiente los periódicos dirían que un "demonio" había dejado heridos a 10 hombres en un callejón, la sociedad se burlaría de los policías que declararían aquello y la única persona que comprendería la verdad continuaría con un futuro incierto en la cama de algún hospital.

Mire la ciudad de Tokio desde el cielo, intentando descifrar mi lugar en aquella ciudad, en el planeta, en el universo… En el fondo sabía que era sólo a su lado donde encontraría mi lugar. Entonces… ¿si tú te vas a donde iré? ¿Qué ocurrirá con migo cuando decidas marcharte por siempre? …Lo más seguro es que al tiempo que tu cuerpo fuese devuelto al seno de la tierra el mío fuese encontrado colgado de algún cerezo cercano a tu tumba.

Mire mis manos en busca de la sangre prueba de mi venganza y de mi amor frustrado, prueba del crimen que ella detestaría. Pero al observar mis manos las encontré limpias y sin pruebas de mi crimen.

Aquellos 10 hombres que yo había herido no eran más que drogadictos, ladrones y vendedores de droga. Ninguno había tocado o herido a alguna mujer. Los verdaderos culpables de las desgracias de mi neko seguían vivos, en algún lugar de Tokio, ocultándose de mí.

Entonces comprendí que tenía dos caminos a elegir.

Podía dejarme llevar por la rabia como hasta ahora y continuar golpeando a cuantos sospechosos me encontrase entre los callejones de Tokio. Acto que me repugnaba por el hecho de que nada me aseguraba que realmente encontrase a los culpables, además que bien sabía que si ella me viese me odiaría y detestaría aun más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Por otra parte podía regresar a aquella deprimente habitación para velar su sueño. Sin embargo la sola idea de regresar a verla de aquella forma me desesperaba y abrumaba, pues el sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y desesperación aumentaban con cada palpitar de su corazón. La incertidumbre me volvía loco y bien sabía que mi presencia no cambiaría nada.

Así pues elegí la tercera opción.

Decidí teletransportarme al lugar que le había visto intentar arrebatarse la vida. Su habitación.

Hace tiempo alguien me había dicho que todo suicidio u homicidio deja una carta en el acto, ya fuese escrita en papel o en la forma en que se llevo a cabo, ya fuese de forma consciente o inconsciente.

Así que, sin poder hacer nada más, me teletransporté a su habitación para que esta me contase lo que mi koneko tal vez no me diría jamás.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oscuridad, silencio, muerte y carmín…<strong>_

Espectros y sombras. Aquel olor a sangre bailando en el ambiente. Su olor. Su sangre.

Me mordí el labio y me lleve la mano a la nariz, aquel olor era asfixiante, embriagante… casi delirante.

Levite hacia el suich de la luz, tantas noches había permanecido en aquella habitación contemplándola dormir que ya conocía a la perfección el lugar.

Puse mi mano sobre el apagador sin apretarle, sin encender la luz. ¿Realmente deseaba ver lo que me rodeaba? ¿Debía apretarlo? No sabía que debía de esperar ver… ¿Su habitación semi destruida? ¿Algún mensaje escrito en la pared? ¿Pruebas carmesí de su crimen? ¿Qué esperar? ¿Qué clase de carta había dejado? ¿Realmente deseaba ver lo que me rodeaba?

Encendí la luz

Nada era como lo había esperado. Su habitación estaba intacta, completamente en orden, de hecho, estaba aun más limpia que de costumbre. Observe las cuatro paredes esperando encontrar algo en ellas, pero solo encontré mi mirada reflejada en el espejo detrás de mí. Busqué un rastro de su delito, pero todo era color rosa y blanco. Todo estaba tan limpio y libre de crimen. ¿Había dejado acaso una carta en blanco?

¡No! ¡Ese olor…! Su olor, el de su sangre… todo el lugar estaba impregnado de él, ¿pero… entonces de donde venía? Voltee hacia mi derecha ligeramente y ahí en la pared pude observar una puerta entre abierta. Me acerque lentamente, me lleve la mano a la nariz, y con la otra mano libre empuje la puerta débilmente.

Encendí la luz.

Un fuerte vértigo se apodero de mí. Perdí el equilibrio y me precipite hacia el interior de aquel baño, me sostuve del lavabo para no caer. Aspire aire desesperado pero aquel olor a sangre invadió mis pulmones mareándome aun mas. Los deseos de vomitar eran abrumadores pero tras lograr controlarlos me calmé.

Con mis manos apoyadas en el lavabo eche una mirada a mi alrededor. El suelo estaba completamente mojado, lleno de toallas blancas manchadas de carmín y pequeños charcos y gotas de sangre aquí y allá. La tina de agua parecía estar aun llena, me acerque lentamente, caminando lo más firme que podía. No soporte más. La tina estaba llena de agua teñida con un débil rojo. Di media vuelta y precipitándome hacia el escusado deje de reprimir los espasmos en mi columna vertebral y mí estomago, vomitando una y otra vez sin cesar.

Cuando por fin me tranquilice me senté contra la pared, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos me eche a llorar. Llore como un niño sin su madre. Como aquel pobre naufrago que se ve solo en el vasto mar. Llore como el ser vivo que era, como el amante despechado, como aquel pedazo de cuero que aun contiene un poco de alma en el fondo. Llore porque por fin comprendía mi verdadero delito.

Mi error nunca fue el amarle. Mi error fue el no habérselo demostrado. Ese fue mi delito. El no haberla amado _lo suficiente._

Ella había llorado completamente sola, había pedido auxilio con cada latido de su corazón, y al final la única que se decidió a prestarle su compañía fue la soledad y su hermana y fiel compañera, la muerte.

Todo este tiempo afirmando amarla sin siquiera comprender el significado de la palabra "amor". ¡¿Y cómo iba yo a comprender aquello si mi amor había sido fruto de una obsesión?

Amar no es forzar o esclavizar, amar no es el acto egoísta de deseo por necedad. Amar es mantenerte firme al lado del que merece ser amado, es serle fiel y acompañarle en su dicha y desdicha. Es saber que se está incompleto sin la existencia del otro, y aun más, es desear estar a su lado no con la finalidad de que este te haga feliz, sino de tu hacerlo feliz.

Observe a mi alrededor, por fin la miraba, por fin me daba cuenta, esta era la carta mi neko. Ahora comprendía lo que ella había sentido, lo que ella pensaba. Blanco teñido de rojo. La pureza e inocencia asesinada por la violencia. Su cuerpo sumergido en agua…. Como si con ello pudiese lavar una culpa inmerecida. Como si su cuerpo y ella fuesen los verdaderos culpables de aquel delito.

Me levante del suelo, le baje al escusado y me lave la boca y la cara en el lavabo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de salir, inclinándome hacia el suelo, toque levemente una gota de sangre de mi koneko. Ella era la víctima, no la culpable. Víctima de sus violadores, víctima de mi amor egoísta, víctima _de ella misma_.

Ella no merecía aquello.

Me puse en pie, apague la luz del baño y regresando a su habitación me recargare contra la pared. Todo estaba tan limpio "Como si no hubiese pasado nada", entonces me percate de aquellos sobres blancos sobre su cama. Me acerque con el corazón acelerado y la esperanza que por lo menos uno de aquellos dos sobres fuese para mí.

Los tome y leí el nombre de sus destinatarios _"Papá y Mamá"_ sonreí ligeramente, _"Aoyama- kun"_ mi boca se torció en una amarga mueca, apreté el sobre entre mi puño y luego intentando controlarme guarde ambos en mi bolsillo, no planeaba leerlos, eso sería deshonesto y no le agradaría a mi neko; pero tampoco iba a permitir que sus padres y Aoyama leyesen las cartas, simplemente no creía que Ichigo realmente desease eso, no al menos tomando en cuenta que ella seguía viva. – Si tiene algo que decirles se los dirá en su cara- pensé para mí.

Recorrí la habitación con la vista, nada, no había nada para mí. Mire su escritorio, había dejado hojas en blanco sobre él, hojas manchadas por pequeñas lágrimas ya evaporadas, un cesto de basura llena de hojas convertida en mil pedazos. La soledad y un gran vacío dentro de mi alma se apoderaban cada vez más de mí, y sin embargo aun conservaba este pedazo de cordura que yo no deseaba para mí. El amor de mi vida se marcha y solo deja dos cartas tras de sí. Dos cartas y ninguna para mí.

En un ataque de ira y desesperación tire los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, lancé las plumas contra la pared, arrojé las fotos estallándolas contra el suelo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí un tercer sobre, que entre los papeles del escritorio Ichigo había ocultado. Lo tome, estaba sellado pero permanecía en blanco, apenas con una ligera mancha de tinta en una esquina, me limpie los ojos y me acerque un poco más aquel sobre, no era una mancha sino una "K". Desesperado lo abrí sin dudar un sólo segundo, era para mí, Ichigo me había dejado también a mí una carta.

Sin embargo carta solo contenía aquella palabra tan irónica y absurda, tan carente de significado alguno, una palabra que si bien antes en sus labios me hubiese parecido la más hermosa; ahora en estos momentos me sonaba a la más cruel burla.

…"_**Gracias"…**_

Aquella palabra retumbo en mi corazón, destrozándolo, masacrándolo…

…_Gracias..._

Como si aquella simple palabra solucionase todo.

…_Gracias…_

Como si esta fuese su escusa... su pretexto.

…_.Gracias…_

Como si con ello entregase lo único que le quedaba.

…_Gracias…_

Como si ello recompensase las promesas rotas, los juramentos destruidos.

…_Gracias…_

Como si en aquella palabra vertiese toda su alma.

…_.Gracias..._

Como si con ello se fuese a extinguir la llama de mi amor, como si esa palabra pudiese sanar mi alma y recompensar el tiempo perdido, como si con ello ella fuese a amarme, como si yo ganase algo con esa palabra

_... Gracias... _

Que irónica y absurda palabra de despedida...

_Como si yo hubiese hecho algo bueno por ella… _

¿Cómo era posible que me agradeciese cuando todo lo que yo había hecho no había servido para nada? ¿Para qué agradecerme si al final ella no estaba? ¡¿Qué burla más cruel es esta? Mi amada me agradece para luego arrebatase la vida… y aun así tiene el descaro de firmar con aquella burda e irónica frase _"Se feliz"_ Como si tuviese yo más felicidad que su presencia. ¿Qué acaso no sabe que ella es mi alegría, mi alma y mi vida? ¿Si ella falleciese que me quedaría? ¡NADA! Nada es lo que me quedaría, pues mi ser y mi alma fallecerían con ella.

Te amo más que mi vida.

Aun más que a mi alma.

Tú eres mi todo, así que no entiendo como pretendes que sea feliz tras tu partida.

Me agradeces sin razón alguna, ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de lo que realmente sufría? ¿O tan solo lo decías de compromiso?

Si realmente tu intención fuese el agradecerme no estarías haciendo esto... no hubieses atentado contra aquello que considero más sagrado, pues al arrebatarte la vida me arrancas mi alma y mi razón de existir.

"_**Gracias."**_

_**Se feliz**_

_-¡No si tú no estás! ¡No si tú no estás para hacerte sonreír, para hacerte feliz! ¡No si tú no le eres! _

Mi voz se perdió en el silencio al igual que el amor que sentía por ella se había esfumado en el aire sin llegar siquiera a su corazón.

Un objeto callo del sobre resonando al chocar contra el suelo, volteé a observar que era y al instante mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. Era el collar que yo le había regalado. Caí al suelo incapaz ya de contenerme y como nunca llore de rabia, tristeza y desesperación. Se dice que los hombres no debemos de llorar, pero, cuando se traiciona a un ser querido o se pierde por siempre aquello que amamos es imposible el retener las lagrimas por mas hombre que se sea.

Tome el collar de Ichigo y colgándomelo a forma de pulsera me puse en pie dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por no perder a quien yo mas amaba y aun mas, dispuesto a cumplir la ultima y primera orden de mi Neko. Ser feliz.

Me gustaría decirte que mi única felicidad es verte sonriendo aun si no es con migo…. Pero… ¿Sabes? Siempre he sido un tipo egoísta, y no seré feliz hasta tenerte a mi lado, por eso… Me aferrare a ti. No importa que ocurra jamás te soltare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n! El siguiente lo publicare el Jueves 22 de Marzo. <em>**

**_Recuerden, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos… en los Reviews n.n!_**


	7. Pasillos y puentes

**_Y después de medio siglo heme aquí. Primero que nada lamento el haberme ausentado tanto, lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón por haberme ausentado tanto, pero ustedes entenderán, escuela, trabajo, más escuela, exámenes, los primeros años de la universidad u.u…. aun así sé que esto no es excusa alguna. Por ello les pido una disculpa por haber retrasado tanto el fic._**

**_En segundo lugar les agradezco a todas las que continúan leyendo mis fics y en especial a los que siguen esta historia y me han mandado reviews. La verdad es que fueron los reviews los que me animaron a continuar el fic._**

**_Bien. Los dejo con el capítulo 7 que espero sea de su agrado n.n!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**…**

**_Pasillos y puentes_**

(Kisshu POV)

Corrí por los pasillos desesperado, abriendo puertas, subiendo y bajando escaleras. Buscando por todas partes, casi al borde de la locura.

-¡La azotea!…- Corrí lo más que pude a través de las escaleras, estando a punto de caer en más de una ocasión. Abrí con frenesí la puerta y al instante la oscuridad me recibió. Volteé a todas partes, mas no encontré nada. Un escalofrió surco mi espina dorsal, las orillas del edificio estaban protegidas con una maya muy alta. Tal vez para _evitar _que _alguien cállese_ por ahí.

Recorrí la azotea, pero no había nadie ahí.

Regrese a la puerta y cerrandola con gran estruendo eche a correr escaleras abajo, recorrí el pasillo con el corazón acelerado, los nervios y las ganas de encontrarle me traicionaban a cada segundo pues el más leve ruido me hacia detenerme en seco imaginando que era ella escondiéndose en alguna habitación del pasillo, estuve a punto de abrir una por una las habitaciones de aquel hospital, sin embargo la razón me exigió que continuase caminado pues ella podía estar ya muy lejos de aquí.

Lo sabía, nunca debí dejarla sola, pero… ¿Cómo iba a suponer yo que ella volvería a cometer otra locura apenas se despertase?

Estrujé su carta contra mi pecho. Si hubiese llegado un poco más temprano. Otra vez me reprochaba por algo que yo sabía no tenía sentido. La razón por la que regrese al hospital había sido porque sabía que ella se encontraba sola. Sus padres regresaron a la casa y yo para no ser descubierto en su cuarto me teletransporte a su habitación en el hospital. Sin embargo, su habitación estaba vacía. Por un momento creí que se la habían llevado a otra habitación, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Las sabanas desacomodadas, su cama aun tibia, y los aparatos desconectados. No, ella había vuelto a huir. ¿A dónde? A cometer otra locura, un presentimiento me lo indicaba.

¿Dónde rayos se suponía que estaban los doctores? Corrí por los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrarla oculta en algún rincón. Y al pasar por la cafetería del hospital la visión de una sombra entre la oscuridad me hiso detenerme de inmediato.

Aquella persona se encontraba solitaria apoyando los codos sobre la mesa con una expresión de preocupación o melancolía, ¿Desesperado? ¿Ansioso? ¿O tal vez angustiado? Que se yo, me identifique con aquella sombra, era como mirarme a mí mismo desde otra perspectiva, solo que, yo ya había decidido no quedarme quieto, _yo había decidió actuar_.

-Busco a algún doctor ¿Es usted uno? – Pregunte al tiempo que me acercaba.

La sombra se volvió hacia mí, me miro por un segundo, se levanto rápidamente y cuando reaccione mis pies estaban en el aire y sus manos se encontraban estrangulándome. Entonces le reconocí.

-A ti es a quien yo quería ver.

-Suéltame no tengo tiempo para basura como tu ahora.- Le grite al tiempo que de una patada lo apartaba de mi.

-Tú no te vas de aquí vivo. – Aoyama comenzó a atacarme con puños y patadas que ni siquiera lograban alcanzarme. Sin una espada él era inútil. Sólo me causo gracia su inútil e infantil actitud.- Por tu culpa Ichigo está en este hospital. Ellos creen que he sido yo pero ahora les mostrare quien es el verdadero culpable.

-No sé de que hablas. Si alguien debe de reclamar aquí debo ser yo. ¡Ichigo era tu novia, ella confió en ti y tú la ignoraste! ¡Ella te amo y tú la dejaste!

-¡Claro! Yo la protejo, yo hago de su maldito novio y pago sus caprichos mientras que tú y ella se divierten.

-Ya veo, estas celoso… Jajajaja! Descuida ella sólo tiene ojos para ti. Créeme, seria muy feliz con que Ichigo me prestase atención de vez en cuando, aunque fuese sólo como el "otro". Pero, Ichigo no es de esas y tú deberías de saberlo – Le grite al tiempo de le plantaba un puñetazo en el estomago dejándole en el suelo- Eso es por tenerla en un concepto tan bajo. No sé cómo es que soporta ser tu novia.

-¿Bromeas? Jajajaja- Echó a reír retorciéndose en el suelo- ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo? … Ella ya no es mi novia.

Me quede plasmado sin saber que hacer o decir. Sentí aquellas palabras como un alivio de tal manera que no me di cuenta cuando fue que él me tiro al suelo, hasta que continuo hablando.

-Yo termine con ella – Menciono con orgullo y burla crispándome los nervios y haciéndome reaccionar.

-¡Idiota! ¿En esta situación? ¿Así es como tratas a una mujer? ¿Abandonándola cuando más te necesita?

-Ella no es ninguna dama, ella es una vil…

-¡Calla! No te atrevas a continuar.- Grite al tiempo que de un golpe en la mandíbula lo hacía caer al suelo.

-Como quieres que no hable así de ella si eso es lo único que demuestra.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de ella!

-¿Y tu si? ¿Tu si la entiendes? ¿La comprendes?

-No, pero al menos lo intento.

-¿A si? Pues intenta comprender a sus padres y explícales todo

-Eso le corresponde a ella

-¿Entonces los golpes que su padre me propino le corresponden a ella?

-¡No sé de qué hablas!

-Hablo de que tú como el padre de esa "cosa" le expliques a sus padres.

-¿Padre? ¿Cosa? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡Te estoy hablando del embarazo de Ichigo!

Mi mundo entero se desmorono por completo con aquellas últimas palabras, la cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y mi cuerpo entero estremeciéndose entre el vértigo y los irreprimibles escalofríos fue arrojado contra la pared. Observé el suelo cada vez más cerca de mí y cuando me di cuenta Aoyama se encontraba sobre mi golpeándome y gritando. Le observaba lejano, como si fuese un sueño, tan sólo una ilusión, sus labios se movían compulsivamente haciendo muecas y escupiendo con rabia y odio, gritando obscenidades, reclamos y maldiciones que yo no lograba escuchar, tan solo un interminable vacío retumbaba en mi mente repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas últimas tres palabras mientras sus puños iban y venían descargándose uno a uno sobre mi cuerpo inmóvil, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que frío, temor y un fuerte escalofrió que mordía mis huesos. No sentía nada, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello que veía correspondiese a la realidad. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ichigo… en su embarazo.

Intente levantarme, pero Aoyama continuaba desatando su furia sobre mí, era comprensible en cierta forma, él creía que yo era el padre de ese bebé, el se sentía traicionado por Ichigo, pero… ¿Cómo podría yo explicarle que aquel niño era fruto de una violación múltiple?

-¿Ichigo… sabe? –Murmure sofocado haciendo un esfuerzo por articular las palabras.

-¿Por qué crees que se suicido si no fue por eso?

- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¿Tú le has dicho algo a Ichigo? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-No, aún no despierta.

-¡Entonces no hables de lo que no te consta!- Me levante lo más rápido que pude y comencé a atacarle –Si de algo estoy seguro es que Ichigo no intento suicidarse por esa causa.

De un puñetazo le hice perder el equilibrio y aprovechando saque mis espadas de dragón acorralándolo con estas contra la pared y mientras lo amenazaba con las espadas cruzadas sobre su cuello le hable.

-Escucha con atención. No te puedo explicar mucho ahora pero si tienes un poco de cerebro vas a entender y hacer lo que te digo. Ichigo no está en su habitación y sospecho que no va a descansar hasta que la metamos en una caja de madera a tres metros bajo tierra. Si alguna vez la quisiste me ayudaras a buscarla. Si la encuentras primero que yo… no le reproches nada, y sobre todo no le pidas explicaciones, ella te las dará luego… a su tiempo.

-¿Explicaciones? ¡Lo que ella hiso no las tiene!

-¡Calla y escucha! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo! Tú solo has lo que te pido… Por favor… -Debí haber sonado muy desesperado o muy amenazante pues al instante capte en su mirada un ligero cambio que me hiso comprender sin palabras que por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer una breve (muy breve) tregua.

Poco a poco me retire hasta dejarlo libre, ambos nos miramos con recelo pero ya un poco calmados. Estaba yo por teletransportarme cuando recordé una última indicación.

-Por cierto Aoyama, algo me dice que ella no sabe nada sobre lo del bebe, así que… si la encuentras antes que yo… por favor, no toques el tema, no por ahora.

-¿Te harás responsable de esa cosa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te harás responsable del bebé?

-¿Tu en mi lugar que harías?

-… - no menciono nada, se quedó en absoluto silencio mientras bajaba la mirada involuntariamente, era obvio lo que pasaba por su mente, él jamás se haría cargo de ese niño, fuese o no fuese de él.

-Eso pensé… Ya veré que pasa.

Y diciendo aquello me teletransporté pensando en Ichigo y su embarazo, en ese bebé y en el futuro de su madre, esperando y deseando que aún no fuese tarde para encontrarla a salvo. Temiendo por que hiciese alguna tontería.

Recordé su rostro sonriente, sus expresiones de enojo y rechazo cada que intentaba robarle algún beso.

Recordé su aroma, su esencia, pensé en cada segundo que había compartido a su lado y me di cuenta que la vida sin ella perdería el sentido.

Recordé el juramento, los juramentos que creímos haber roto los dos pero que era obvio que jamás podríamos destruir.

Entonces recordé su voz, sus ojos mirando el horizonte, su cuerpo inclinado al vacio, esas lágrimas cayendo al infinito.

"_Si tu saltas yo salto" _

Aquel día yo le había dicho aquellas palabras casi en juego, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a cumplirlas si con ello salvaba su vida, o si por lo menos con ello le acompañaba en su último viaje.

Días antes le había hecho prometer que no saltaría por aquel puente pero hasta ahora ella se había empeñado en romper cada una de nuestras promesas ¿Por qué no rompería esta última?

Me teletransporte inmediatamente a aquel puente, el sol acababa de salir en aquel lugar, por lo que al llegar, la luz matutina me segó momentáneamente, abrí los ojos lentamente y ahí en medio del puente pude distinguir una pequeña y frágil figura femenina pegada al otro lado del barandal, aferrándose a él con ambas manos con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente, hacia el vacío.

"_Si tu saltas yo salto" Resonó en mi mente con el peso de cada palabra como cual cadena, incapaz de mover, incapaz de reaccionar, avancé un paso, dos pasos, latidos de corazón que retumban, quise correr teletransportarme respirar "Si tu saltas…. " ¡No lo hará!, un segundo, el sol quemando mi vista, mi mano estirándose hacia ella, _De pronto, la sombra, como si se encontrase orgullosa de lo que hacía, elevo el rostro al cielo y soltándose del barandal se abandonó a la gravedad…

.

.

.

"_Si tu saltas…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**n.n! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente espero publicarlo dentro de 15 días aproximadamente. Ya saben los comentarios, consejos, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas en los reviews. Una vez más les agradezco a aquellos que me han enviado sus comentarios ya que ayudan para mejorar y son un gran motivante. –n.n!**_

_**Ha! Y por cierto, ¡que tengan unas lindas vacaciones!**_


	8. El Puente del Diablo

**_Hola que tal a todos y todas n.n! me alegra estar de regreso con un capítulo más el cual espero que les agrade. Debo aclarar una vez más que ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen e inclusive la misma trama está inspirada en la vida de una mujer que conocí hace años, claro está también, que la historia presente no es un relato fiel de la vida de dicha mujer, sino que tomando lo esencial de su vida he decidido agregarle ficción y transformarla en un fanfiction con dos finalidades principales, una brindar una historia para todas ustedes las lectoras de mis fics y de los fanfictions de Tokyo Mew Mew; y segundo crear una clase de homenaje a todas estas mujeres que han experimentado algo similar a la protagonista._**

**_Antes de iniciar propiamente con el capítulo me gustaría agradecer a aquellas personas que han dejado reviews pues, como ya he mencionado antes, son una gran fuente de motivación n.n!_**

**_Ahora sí, sin más, las dejo con este capítulo de Corazones de Cristal titulado "El puente del Diablo"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**El puente del diablo**

**.**

_Ichigo POV_

Un lejano y acompasado sonido fue rompiendo la quietud y el silencio, era como un rítmico marcar del tiempo que si bien al inicio apenas me percaté de él, pronto me pareció molesto e insoportable.

Me levanté de golpe, con un sudor frio recorriendo mi cuerpo y mis manos temblando ligeramente, me llevé una mano a la frente para limpiarme el sudor, pero algo me picó en la muñeca reteniéndome y provocando un pequeño grito de dolor, me toqué con la otra mano… tenía algo clavado en ambas muñecas, volteé a mi alrededor y tras acostumbrarme a la obscuridad distinguí las cortinas blancas y la serie de aparatos que emitían luces y sonidos acompasados, ya veo… no morí.

Me arranqué las intravenosas molesta por mi fracaso, me deshice de todos aquellos odiosos cables y desconecté los aparatos que comenzaban a enloquecerme con sus ruidos de alerta. Observé la bata de hospital, delgada, casi transparente, busqué mi ropa sin resultado alguno –no importa, pronto ya no la necesitaré- me dije a mí misma, entonces encontré a los pies de mi cama una segunda bata un poco más gruesa y tras colocármela sobre la otra me escabullí de la habitación y con una sóla idea en la mente.

Recorrí presurosa los pasillos y escaleras de aquel enorme hospital, ansiosa por encontrar al final de las escaleras una puerta a la azotea en vez de un pasillo más. Sin embargo, mi búsqueda parecía no tener frutos y el temor por encontrarme a algún guardia o doctor me estaba haciendo trisas los nervios. Un pasillo más, unas escaleras más, pero ninguna puerta a la libertad. Estaba por subir otras escaleras, cuando de pronto un golpe en el piso siguiente me sobresaltó, me oculté de inmediato dentro de una habitación, y conteniendo la respiración observé la sombra de alguien moverse rápidamente en el pasillo.

Salí con cuidado de mi escondite, volteando a ambos lados del pasillo para no ser sorprendida, pero éste estaba vacío completamente, la sombra que había observado había desaparecido. Caminé hacia las escaleras, las subí con cautela y al llegar al último escalón encontré lo que tanto deseaba. Mi salida de escape.

La abrí desesperada y al instante un frio aire me congeló hasta los huesos, era el viento de la madrugada que me recibía, caminé tranquilamente sobre la azotea en dirección al precipicio, dispuesta a conocer la libertad en los brazos del vacío, pero al llegar a la orilla eché a llorar de rabia y desesperación, una vez más la vida se burlaba de mi. Todo el edificio estaba rodeado por aquella gruesa maya. La golpeé con rabia y dolor y dándole la espalda eché a correr escaleras abajo. Tenía que escapar de éste hospital.

Corrí escaleras abajo, era cambio de turno, por lo que el hospital se encontraba prácticamente sin mucha vigilancia, llegué al último piso, caminé con cuidado en dirección a la puerta de salida y al dar la vuelta en un pasillo me percaté del guardia que cuidaba la entrada. Era imposible burlar al guardia.

Un extraño estruendo nos sobresaltó a ambos y el guardia volteando hacia donde me encontraba comenzó a avanzar, volteé desperrada en busca de un escondite, observé una puerta semi abierta y ocultándome al otro lado de ésta observé por la rendija al oficial que se alejaba en dirección al estruendo, era mi oportunidad, intenté salir lentamente cuidando de encontrarme completamente sola, pero apenas salí de la habitación el terror a ser descubierta me inundó y termine corriendo en dirección a la salida del hospital.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, atravesando avenidas, calles y plazas, avanzando sin destino o razón, sólo deseaba huir, el hospital no era seguro, las calles no eran seguras, ni mi casa lo era… Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección estaba mi casa, y en todo caso, no era una opción. Ningún lugar era seguro, no al menos para alejar las pesadillas, no al menos para vivir sin remordimiento, no al menos para morir en paz.

Un espectro recorriendo con desesperación las oscuras calles de esta semi vacía ciudad, eso era y no más.

Descalza, con apenas una bata blanca de hospital, ignoré el frio y el dolor de las heridas provocadas por el concreto y los vidrios que mis pies arrasaban en su camino, ignoré incluso mi nombre, mi origen, mi aspecto, lo ignoré todo hasta que mis pies poco a poco disminuyeron la velocidad al llegar a un puente que unía dos colinas. "Puente del Diablo" Se leía en un cartel a mi derecha, es cierto, recordé, antiguas leyendas pregonan que puentes así, puentes que unen dos colinas o un gran acantilado, fueron construidos bajo la ayuda del demonio. Avancé un poco en dirección al puente, admirando el paisaje, repitiendo en mi mente aquel nombre "puente del diablo" y sin embargo nada en el paisaje me pareció demoniaco, al contrario, sublime y perfecto me pareció.

Frente a mí, al otro lado del puente, llena de majestuosos árboles se encontraba una imponente colina que dejaba entrever un largo y empedrado camino, el cual, conducía hasta una construcción de tejas azabache y paredes rojas. -Un templo- susurre para mí, sin duda alguna aquel era un templo budista. Sonreí y avancé un tanto fascinada por la idea, un puente que, construido por el diablo, dirige hasta un templo budista.

Volteé tras de mí, mas sólo encontré el acostumbrado vacío y el momentáneo silencio de las aún dormidas calles de la cuidad, cuidad que, protegida bajo la oscuridad interrumpida por aquellas miles de luces artificiales, descansaba del estrés y la devoradora vida a la que sin sinsentido alguno se entregaban.

Regresé la vista al frente, a la noche estrellada carente de esa presunciosa artificialidad. Avancé por el puente del diablo en dirección al templo budista, pero al llegar a la mitad del puente una seguridad y tranquilidad tal me abrazaron que tuve que reusarme a volver a avanzar en una dirección que no fuese el borde del puente.

Me acerqué hasta los barandales y desde ahí contemplé el lejano riachuelo que discurría bajo mis pies, escuché su bramido como cual lejano reclamo dándome a entender que las cosas en ocasiones parecen pequeñas y débiles por la distancia que nos separan de ellas.

Es cierto, hace tan sólo un par de semanas la vida comenzó a parecerme aún más pesada y amenazante que de costumbre, hace tan sólo un par de semanas que me vi arrastrada por la implacable corriente de esta vida. Sabía del infierno porque oí hablar de éste, más no reconocí su verdadero tormento hasta que éste ya te había consumido.

Elevé la vista al cielo, a esa bóveda estrellada e infinita, tan lejana a mí, tan lejana a todo. "Yo he estado allí" "Yo he estado aquí…" Susurré débilmente dentro de mí, sujeté los barandales aferrándome a ellos como si se tratase de mis recuerdos. Tantas personas, tantas promesas, tantas esperanzas en el futuro, un futuro inexistente. Absurdo, absurdo pesar, vergüenza y dolor. Absurdo temer al vacío y absurdo postergar de lo inevitable.

Me aferré al barandal con todas mis fuerzas, gotitas de cristal manaban de mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas, surcando el canto de mi barbilla y luego, perdiéndose en el vacío como estrellitas que descienden en busca de la vía láctea. Que descienden, que se funden, que desaparecen, que se alejan y se pierden.

¡Eso! Eso quería yo. Perderme, alejarme de todo, de aquello que me daña y aquellos a quienes daño, de la imagen del espejo que me acusa y me reclama, de este cuerpo aberrante que me ha condenado a la vergüenza de la impureza.

Descender… descender a ese cielo de estrellas que allá abajo reclama en un bramido que me funda consigo en un rio de lágrimas. Lágrimas que pueden lavar la culpa y la deshonra, la vergüenza, la ira que por mí y este cuerpo experimento. Fundirme, con el agua… con las lágrimas. Desaparecer en un lugar donde ningún ente pueda volver a tocarme, donde nada pueda alcanzarme.

Crucé con cuidado el barandal de protección, me pase con sumo cuidado para no caer por error, no, yo quería preparar el momento, decidirlo, controlarlo. Ser consiente de cada acción y pensamiento que mi cuerpo y mi mente tuviesen que experimentar. Si iba a morir quería hacerlo bien.

Sentí el aire acariciar mis cabellos, mecer cada fibra de mi ser. Cerré los ojos y una última lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, "Ésta es por él" me dije, ésta es por la única persona que lamentaré decepcionar, la única por la que tal vez pudiese lamentar mi actuar. "Mírame" susurré al viento como si de él se tratase, "mira como rompo esta última promesa…" "mira y rompe tú también las tuyas. Nada nos ata ya" "nada" susurré.

Abrí los ojos. Eleve el rostro al cielo, finos rayos de luz rompieron las tinieblas. El astro rey se impuso sobre el horizonte bañando con su suave luz la colina, el bosque, el templo, el risco, el puente, mi cuerpo…

Sonreí, tranquila, consciente de que aquel era el fin. Y entonces, soltando de mis manos aquellos barandales, eleve los brazos al viento como cual ave extendiendo sus alas antes de caer en picada. Y en el último segundo en que mis pies abandonaban el puente susurre un "gracias" a aquella persona que inútilmente tanto había intentado retenerme…

_-Kisshu…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya sé que se quedó en lo mismo que el anterior, es sólo que creí necesario poner las cosas desde la perspectiva de Ichigo. Subiré capítulo el jueves 25 de Abril si es que no surge algún contratiempo. n.n!<em>**

**_Por ultimo les mando un saludo a las personas que han estado mandando sus reviews y en especial a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, Tsukihime, Amert y Caro. _**

**_Recuerden que pueden poner sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos en los reviews n.n!_**

**_Sin más me despido._**

**_T.I.R_**


	9. Gravedad

_**Hola chicas que tal! Ahora si, puntualmente aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo de este Fanfic. Antes de iniciar les agradezco aquellas personas que siguen esta historia y en especial a aquellas que dejan sus reviews ya que es para todas ustedes para quien escribo n.n!**_

_**De igual forma aclaro una vez más que ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **_

_**Y para no entretenerlas más, les dejo con este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo <em>****_9_**

_Gravedad_

Su rostro… sonriente al viento, despreocupado, callado, su esencia mezclada con el sol en la primera ventisca al amanecer, juramentos empeñados en ser destruidos como cual corazón de cristal que se resquebraja al igual que la piedra que, arrojada en el abismo, es incapaz de detener su caída…

Esas lagrimas cayendo en el vacío, arrastrando a su dueña como si cadenas invisibles las uniesen; sus ojos… cerrados a la vida; y sus labios … murmurando un lamento, una condena, un algo inverosímil, un grito de auxilio; y cuando comprendo que es mi nombre el que susurra, mis brazos ya se han aferrado a su cuerpo. Ahora somos dos los que caen al vacío.

-¿creíste que no lo cumpliría?- le digo levente al oído, apenas un susurro, apenas un murmullo.

Levanta la vista abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sus uñas se clavan en mi carne y sus brazos parecen fundirse en mi cuerpo como cual naufrago aferrado a un trozo de madera. Me observa incrédula, como quien acaba de presenciar lo imposible, decepcionada tal vez de encontrarse conmigo cuando a quien esperaba era a la muerte. Me observa directo a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptibles e imposibles de descifrar, ¿reproche? ¿Desilusión? ¿O acaso un poco de gratitud? Una lágrima surca su mejilla, acerca su mano a mi rostro y sus labios se abren para decir algo, pero entonces, al recordar tal vez que nos encontrábamos a merced de la gravedad, el terror atraviesa su rostro, desesperada voltea hacia abajo y entonces comprende la razón por la cual aún seguimos vivos… Teletransportación. Ambos levitábamos a una gran altura sobre el puente.

-No creíste que te dejaría morir así de simple ¿cierto? - Susurro a su oído mientras ella anonadada intenta ordenar sus pensamientos.

Observamos en silencio aquel paisaje que se extiende a nuestros pies. Atrás el sol que renace, al frente la cuidad que despierta, bajo nosotros, allá, lejano y pequeño, el puente en el que ella pretendía encontrar la muerte.

-No es mi intención detenerte, ni siquiera pienso retrasar mucho tiempo nuestras muertes- Comienzo a excusarme- Tan solo quería regalarte un último paisaje antes de morir. El paisaje de nuestro sepulcro.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta sobresaltada, incapaz de entender del todo aquellas palabras- ¿Nuestro?

- "Si tu saltas… - Entonces sí que lo entiende, en un grito de horror y estupefacción me interrumpe como si mis palabras le lastimasen.

-¡No lo digas!

-Ya está hecho, estoy a tu lado.

-Olvídalo todo, las promesas, las palabras…– suplica- ¡Déjame a mí y a mi muerte! – me implora, mas mis brazos sólo se aferran a ella con más fuerza mientras mis labios esbozan una sencilla y sincera sonrisa. Y ella, comprendiendo en aquel gesto un "jamás" por respuesta, se limita a mirarme directo a los ojos mientras con esa suave y entre cortada voz susurra lo que debería de ser un reproche.- ¿Por qué haces esto? … tú aún puedes… tú aún puedes ser feliz.

-No así… no sin ti.

Sus ojos comienzan a derramar compulsivamente una lágrima tras otra, de una forma tan silenciosa y tranquila, que da miedo y pena a la vez al considerar que, de tanto llorar, su garganta no puede ya susurrar esa melodía de angustia llamada llanto. Apoyo mi frente sobre la suya, incapaz de hacer algo para curarle, para calmarle, incapaz de amarle sin causarle dolor, incapaz de salvarle sin antes herirle. Incapaz de todo en una sola palabra… Y resignado ante tal incapacidad opte por ceder a mi debilidad. Deposité un ligero beso en su frente, un beso fugas e inocente, casto y puro, uno de esos besos que se escapan cuando las palabras son insuficientes para expresar lo que el alma reclama y se muere por decir. Retire mis labios, sus lágrimas cesaron, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza en mi pecho encontró descanso.

-Vive.- Suplicó en un exhalo

-Sólo si tú estás ahí-

-¡No insistas! ¿Por qué has venido? ¡Es inútil intentar salvarme! No insistas…

-Entonces no lo haré, no insistiré, simplemente me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, junto a ti… Y por cierto… no vine a salvarte. Sino a morir junto a ti. ¿Lista para probar la muerte?- Mencione al tiempo que dejando de lado la levitación comenzaba a abandonar poco a poco nuestros cuerpos a la gravedad.

-¡Detente!- Suplicó, mas la gravedad ya estaba en marcha. – ¡Detente!

-Creí que deseabas morir. –Susurre deteniendo levemente el efecto de la gravedad.

-No a tu lado, -una puñalada directa al corazón, ella conocía la mejor forma de matarme y al tiempo permitirme vivir para saborear el dolor del morir.- no quiero arrastrarte a ti también.- Se excusó intentando suavizar el golpe anterior.

-Lo que yo haga es mi decisión. Lo único que tus acciones arrastran eres tú. Tú eres tu propia víctima.

-Busco la muerte deseando no ser víctima de nadie más, ¿y tú me dices que al hacerlo me convertiré en víctima de mi misma…? ¿Y si es así? ¿¡Qué!? Lo he perdido todo, la felicidad, la libertad, mi honor, mi virginidad. ¿Por qué no perder la vida también?

- ¿Acaso morir te hará feliz? ¿Te hará libre de ti misma? ¿Limpiará tu honor? ¿Te devolverá tu virginidad?

-No… esas cosas son cosas que no regresaran… por más suicidios que intente, por más veces que muera, por más lagrimas que derrame…

-Pero la felicidad es algo que puedes construir, la libertad la puedes volver a conquistar, tu honor lo puedes limpiar y… aunque no tengas tu virginidad, aunque ellos te hayan hecho eso… tú sigues siendo pura, tú sigues siendo tú. No te obligaré a renunciar a la muerte, pero, quiero que si lo vas a hacer lo hagas con la conciencia de que ésta no es tu única opción. Ves ésta alhaja, - Le dije al tiempo que, sin dejar de abrasarla, le entregaba aquel dije que ella había intentado devolverme cuando decidió que la muerte era su única aliada- Sostenlo. – Le ordené - Cuando cuente tres, si sigues deseando la muerte, debes soltarlo. Pero si después de contar tú aún lo tienes en tu mano asumiré que le has dado una oportunidad más a la vida, y entonces te llevaré a donde estemos a salvo. ¿Entendido?

-Uno… - Mencione seguro de mí mismo, seguro de que aquello marcaría el fin a esto, de que aquella era la única solución posible, dejar nuestras vidas en sus manos, confiar en que elegiría la vida, no por mí, sino por ella. Una de sus manos se aferró a mi espalda, la otra, acomodada entre nuestros cuerpos y temblando al son de nuestros corazones, se aferraba a la pequeña cadena.

-…

-Dos… - La voz me tembló, ella estiró la mano hacia el vacío, lejos de nuestros corazones, lejos de la seguridad, lejos de mi alcance. Cerré los ojos, me aferré a ella, a su voluntad y a su probable insensatez.

-… - Un suspiro y una lagrima, su pequeña cabeza acurrucada entre mi pecho. Abrí la boca, seca y tensa, moví los labios, lentamente, pesadamente, y en un susurro exhale la última palabra.

-Tres…

-…

Abrí los ojos, dispuesto a ver su mano vacía, a ver aquella alhaja perdiéndose en el vacío. Dispuesto a acatar su voluntad de muerte. Pero en su lugar encontré esos ojos castaños y llorosos clavados en mí. Me observó un par de segundos y luego abriendo su mano me mostro la pequeña joya que acto seguido besó para volver a ocultarla en aquel diminuto puño suyo.

-Llévame a casa… -Susurró. –A una casa que no conozca el olor de mi sangre. Llévame a donde yo pueda llamar hogar.

Entonces, sin siquiera meditarlo la llevé al lugar más seguro que conocía en aquella cuidad… el lugar donde las promesas habían iniciado, el lugar al que en mi soledad yo no podía llamar hogar, pero que para ella, a partir de ahora, sería tal vez más que un refugio… mi casa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**n.n! De acuerdo, lo admito, estuvo muy corto el capítulo u.u pero el siguiente les aseguro que estará más extenso. Aún así **__**espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**También aprovecho para mandarles un saludo muy afectuoso a Caro, Chica Clamp y Tsukihime; por sus reviews tan lindos y motivantes n.n! De verdad muchas gracias chicas. **_

_**Y pues bueno, me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecerles por continuar leyendo estos fanfictions y recordarles que pueden poner sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos en los reviews n.n!**_

_**Ha por cierto, el capítulo 10 lo subiré el día 9 de mayo si es que no surge contratiempo alguno n.n!**_

_**Y ya sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**n.n**_

_**T.I.R**_


	10. Rayos de luz y oscuridad

**_¡Hola que tal chicas! Antes de que comiencen a aventarme tomatazos por la tardanza les pido una disculpa, digamos que los exámenes y trabajos finales me dejaron el cerebro más seco que una pasa añejada. Pero ya ven, aquí ando de regreso. Les mando un saludo muy grande a todas las que siguen esta historia y gracias a todas por sus reviews n.n!_**

**_Aclaro que ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes son de mi autoría. _**

**_Sin más las dejo con el siguiente capítulo esperando que les agrade._**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 10<em>**

**_._**

**_Rayos de luz y oscuridad_**

La luz del sol que pasa a través de mis parpados, rastros de las lágrimas derrochadas se evaporan poco a poco bajo aquellos tenues rayos de calor sobre mi rostro, calor tan tibio y agradable como el que emana de aquel cuerpo al que me aferro irremediablemente, fundiéndome y aspirando su pesado, áspero y arrogante aroma que lucha por introducirse hasta la última fibra olfativa de mi ser… aquellos brazos firmes y seguros que me acorralan, me protegen, me retienen y se aferran a mí, ya como salvavidas, ya como cadenas…

Hundo mi rostro en su playera intentando esconder con ello la amarga desesperación y vergüenza que me carcome. Siento el suelo debajo de mí, la calma del aire y el murmullo del bullicio de una ciudad que apenas despierta, sé que hemos llegado, que se supone que ahora estoy a salvo, a salvo de la gravedad, es cierto, pero no a salvo de mi misma, de mi mente… Me aferro a su espalda como sí ello fuese mi garantía de seguridad.

-Hemos llegado Koneko-chan.- Me susurra en un ronroneo- Hemos llegado a casa.

Me separo de él bruscamente dándole la espalda, intentando ocultar con ello mi turbación. Observo alrededor de mí buscando un indicio que me diga el lugar donde me encuentro, y de pronto un par de recuerdos aclaran todo para mí.

-Es tu casa…

-El lugar al que puedes venir cada que lo necesites.

_Su casa, mi casa…_ intento ordenar un poco todo dentro de mí pero mil y un pensamientos me asaltan, no quiero quedarme allí, no con él, pero… tampoco es como si tuviese un lugar al cual regresar. Paso mi mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo y la bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la muñeca, acaricio el vendaje, juego un poco con una que otra hebra, y con la mirada clavada en el suelo me quedo así por un par de segundos que para mí representan horas y días. ¿_Ahora a dónde voy a regresar…?_ El tosco tacto un par de uñas sobre mi mejilla me hacen retroceder un par de pasos, sé que es Kisshu pero no puedo evitar rechazar su tacto, baja la mano y yo sin saber qué hacer intento forzar una sonrisa que ambos sabemos fingida.

No soy feliz con su proposición, no soy feliz intentando aceptar su casa por hogar, no soy feliz con él, a pesar de que mi mente me dice que debería estar feliz de tener por lo menos una persona a mi lado.

Él, con su mirada clavada en mí, siempre en mí, estira su mano invitándome a tomarla, y yo, sin saber cómo, logro hacer caso a su petición. Me lleva casi a estirones al interior de la casa, y yo, con el corazón acelerado y el paso pausado y forzado, le sigo sin decir una sola palabra. Me ofrece una silla que yo no acepto, prefiero quedarme parada en medio de aquella cocina-comedor mirándolo fijamente como si no quisiese perder detalle de cada una de sus acciones, de cada uno de sus gestos. Abre el pequeño refrigerador semivacío y saca un par de bebidas enlatadas, una bolsa con panecillos, y una cajita con un extraño aderezo, lo único que hay en el refrigerador, abre la alacena y toma dos bolsas de sopa instantánea, echa agua en una tetera, prende la estufa y pone la tetera sobre el fuego. Deja hervir el agua y mientras esperamos a que la tetera nos avise que el agua ha hervido, él se recarga en el borde de la mesa-barra al lado de la estufa, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y en completo silencio me observa.

Así pasan los segundos, los minutos, callados, inexpresivos, reservando cada cual nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, mirándonos sin mirarnos, o tal vez, mirándonos de manera tan profunda que dejábamos de ver esa parte visible llamada cuerpo y nos perdíamos en el vació, intentando inútilmente llegar a la mente, el alma, el pensamiento del otro.

Así permanecimos, callados, y sólo el sonido de vapor escapándose de la tetera fue rompiendo el silencio poco a poco hasta que se volvió insoportable para ambos. Parpadeó un par de veces, me miró de arriba abajo, relajó los músculos de los brazos y la mandíbula -hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la tensión que ocultaba su silencio-, apagó la estufa y en dos platos vació la sopa y el agua.

Me entregó las dos latas, dos pares de palillos y la extraña cajita con el aderezo, él tomó ambos platos y la bolsa de panes, y sin decir una sola palabra me hiso una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera de regreso al jardín trasero, le seguí hasta el patio, un patio amplio pero descuidado y con una pequeña terraza de madera sin ninguna silla a la vista, colocó los platos en el suelo de madera, se sentó sobre el filo y con un mudo gesto me invito a hacer lo mismo.

El silencio comenzaba a molestarme, era incomodo, extraño, como si fuese un silencio forzado, como si intentase mantenerse callado para no revelar por error algún secreto. Le mire un par de segundos, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en la ausencia de sus palabras; me senté a su lado y tomé un panecillo untado de aquel desconocido aderezo, lo mantuve en mis manos, examinándolo fijamente pero en realidad buscando la manera de preguntarle a Kisshu que era lo que ocurría.

-Estás molesto… estás molesto por que rompí mi promesa ¿cierto?- Mencioné más en una afirmación que en forma de pregunta.

-No... No lo estoy.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

-… -Sólo silencio y ausencia salió de sus labios.

-¡Kisshu! – Alcé la voz exasperada. Pero él no contestó nada más, se mantuvo en silencio, observando el vació, sosteniendo la increíblemente fría lata de soda en sus manos, como si no sintiese el frio mordiendo su piel, como si mi voz y mi presencia le fuesen lejanas, imperceptibles, o como si simplemente hubiese decidido refugiarse en algún rincón de su mente, lejos muy lejos de este lugar. Como si estuviese ausente.

Y entonces, mecánicamente, sin siquiera voltear a verme volvió a susurrar:

-No… no lo estoy. – me miró de forma rápida, de soslayo. Bajó la vista y antes de volver a perderlo rectifiqué, más para mí que para él.

-Estás molesto porque rompí mi promesa, por que salte del puente, porque los defraudé a todos…

-Honey… -Me interrumpió dulcemente pero los pensamientos habían encontrado mi boca y como una avalancha parecían imposibles de controlar o callar.

-… por que no pude ser fuerte, porque te traicione, estás molesto como todos lo están, por tener que cargar con alguien tan absurda y patética como yo ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser tan patética!? ¿Ya ves? ¡Ahora vuelvo a llorar y a ser una carga para ti!

-Koneko!

-Y no dejo de pensar en que… en que si tú no hubieses llegado, si hubieses tardado un segundo más, yo ahora mismo estaría muerta, tirada en las aguas de ese río frio y violento. Ya no existiría, y ya no sería una carga para nadie… y eso es lo que más deseo, no ser un maldito cuerpo estorboso y…

-¡Ichigo! – Esta vez no era Honey ni Koneko, esta vez solo era Ichigo, su voz había sonado fuerte, dura, como quien grita un "¡Basta!" o un "¡Alto!" cuando siente el peligro o la amenaza cerca.

Baje la vista, me encogí de hombros y ocultando el rostro susurre bajando la voz cada vez más:

-… pero… al mismo tiempo, al pensar en la muerte y en ese río…. Me da miedo y… y me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no me hubieses salvado?

Kisshu estiro su mano, y poniendo sus fríos dedos sobre mi boca comenzó a hablar con inusitada calma.

-No has defraudado a nadie más que a ti misma, lo que has hecho no son más que decisiones que en un momento te parecieron las únicas posibles a tomar… sin embargo, si creíste que la muerte era tu última opción es porque no recordaste que tenías personas en las cuales confiar, nos alejaste de ti para no ser una carga, pero, tu nunca has sido eso, los seres queridos jamás se convierten en eso, y en el caso de que realmente se convirtiesen en una carga, serían una carga que vale la pena llevar. No me has decepcionado, no creo que hayas decepcionado a alguien, en todo caso, somos nosotros los que nos decepcionamos de nosotros mismos por no haberte escuchado, por no haberte apoyado. Debiste confiar en nosotros, debiste confiar en mí… abemos personas que te amamos ¿Sabes? … Y otra cosa más… deja de lamentarte y culparte por cosas inútiles, no te "salve" para que desperdicies tu vida llorando y pensando en esas cosas absurdas. Tú no eres patética, sólo estas asustada…- y con una picara pero cansada sonrisa agregó- y si alguien se atreve a mentirte y decir que eres patética, dímelo y le parto la cara… es enserio, no bromeo.

-Asustada… -Reflexioné-… ¿tú no lo estarías? Veo hacia adelante y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Ahora cómo seguiré adelante? ¿Ahora qué camino seguiré? ¿Qué haré?

- Seguirás adelante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé

-No lo entiendes, es que, siempre está ese temor, esa vergüenza, ¿cómo miraré a mis padres, a mis amigos? ¿Y si alguien se entera… cómo podré mirarle a la cara sin enrojecer y avergonzarme? Y aun dejando eso de lado, está ese sentimiento de vació, de no saber qué hacer…. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? No, no lo creo.

-Ellos lo entenderán Honey, tus padres, tus amigos… lo harán. Y… sí… sí he sentido ese vacío.

-… ¿Y qué pasó?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegué a este planeta, para ser exactos, por aquel entonces perdí el interés en todo, incluso mis motivos comenzaron a parecerme absurdos, es más, la existencia finita del ser humano y los cyniclons me pareció deprimente, como si se tratase de una cruel broma de la casualidad, criaturas creadas por la casualidad de la evolución, destinadas a existir en un segundo de la eternidad; criaturas patéticas que se desgastan en crear y destruir, sufrir y hacer sufrir, vivir aceleradamente a costa del resto, todo para después sucumbir a la muerte y desaparecer para siempre. Y… al final de todo ¿¡Qué fueron?! ¡Un suspiro de la infinita casualidad! La unión casual de un ovulo y un espermatozoide –porque tengo entendido que así les llaman por aquí-. En ese entonces creí que no valía la pena una existencia tan insignificante y efímera como la vida humana o la vida de un cyniclons. No solo perdí de vista el camino que en un inicio deseaba seguir, sino que incluso me pregunte cual era la razón de mí existir. Entonces… te conocí.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre los dos y yo sin saber que decir me quedé mirándole, esperando, deseando que no me hiciese hablar, y como si leyese mi turbación en mis ojos, continúo.

-Tal vez por eso me obsesioné contigo. Porque en realidad eras y eres lo único que me ata a esta vida tan aburrida e insignificante.

-¿Por eso me salvaste? –Pregunte con un manojo de sentimientos contradictorios que bien se podían percibir en la voz, mitad indignada, mitad sorprendida. A decir verdad no sabía si tomar aquello como un alago, como algo preocupante o como un desengaño. En realidad no estaba segura de que hubiese alguna respuesta satisfactoria a mi pregunta, y por su expresión estaba claro que él lo sabía.

-No y sí… -confeso causando más confusión en mi.- En realidad no pensaba salvarte – admitió – solo me arrojé tras de ti. Salvarte… no era mi plan. Pero… cuando te abrase y sentí tu miedo y tu arrojo; tu valentía e imprudencia; cuando sentí la vida que emanaba tu cuerpo, no pude más que envidiar a la muerte y desear negarle tu presencia. Te salve por celos, por celos a la muerte.

Parpadee un par de segundos sin lograr comprender lo que intentaba decirme, su dialogo permanecía dentro de mi mente, pero como una oración de alguna lengua desconocida que se repite y se repite sin llegar a comprenderse del todo. "Salvar por celos" ¿Es que acaso es eso posible? No sabía si romper en risa o ceder al enojo. No hice nada, solo le observe.

-Además no soporte ver como lo más importante, perdona, corrijo, lo único que me importa a mí en esta vida, se arrojaba a la muerte como si se tratase tan sólo de un desperdicio que se tira a la basura. Por eso me enojó tu carta.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Leíste mi carta?- Si él la había leído el resto también. O peor aún él las pudo haber leído. La angustia pasó a ser desesperación, y ésta a su vez, en enojo e ira.

-Más que una carta Koneko, era una burla, "Se feliz", si claro, bonita instrucción de parte de un suicida, y peor aun cuando el suicida es la vida entera para esa persona. Hubiese preferido una instrucción como "córtate los…"

-¿Y el resto? ¿También las leíste cierto?

-No ¿por qué? ¿La de tu ex novio si decía algo así?

-¡Ho! ¡Si la leíste!

-¿Hablas en serio? Debí de entregársela en ese caso.

-¡Qué! No, es decir, jamás le diría algo así a Aoyama. ¿Las leíste o no? ¡Ho por dios, mira tu cara!, está claro que te diviertes… ¿ya no me respondes? Claro, después de todo no dejas de ser un pervertido acosador. Existe algo llamado "respeto" y otra cosa llamada "¡PRI-VA-CI-DAD!"

-¡Hey! ¡Honey! Cariño, seré un acosador pero no dejo de tener sentido de la privacidad…. bueno que en ocasiones lo rompa no significa que no sepa lo que significa la palabra. Ten, están intactas, ¿lo ves? Ahora me debes una disculpa.

Tome las cartas en mis manos revisando los sobres en busca de rupturas o posibles trucos, sin embargo, era real, estaban intactas, la sangre acudió rápidamente a mi rostro, avergonzada por haber dudado de él, sin embargo, aún me parecía muy difícil confiar en él.

-¿Qué decían esas cartas que tanto te molesta que llegue a leerlas Koneko?

-No te incumbe- Respondí secamente al tiempo que las doblaba y buscaba donde guardarlas, entonces, al no encontrar bolsa alguna me percate de mi vestimenta. Jamás sentí tanto calor en el rostro antes, tan sólo llevaba dos batas medicas sobrepuestas, una amarrada por detrás y la otra por delante, y sin embargo, ambas ligeramente transparentes y llamativamente cortas.

-¿Sucede algo Koneko?–Preguntó burlonamente Kisshu, casi en un ronroneo, provocando un mayor enrojecimiento- De pronto luces… acalorada.

-¡Cállate!- Chille haciéndole reír maliciosamente.

-Creo que es hora de que te quites esos harapos - Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, horrorizada por el comentario, aunque esto último lo había dicho ya sin malicia ni burla.-Realmente luces bien Koneko, pero, sinceramente, las chicas en batas de hospital no son mi tipo. Es hora de regresar al hospital, además, hay algo que debes saber.

Sólo por un instante una sombra de seriedad y preocupación nublo su semblante, pero al instante recobró su buen ánimo, haciendo nuevas bromas llenas de picardía, como si intentase levantar una máscara con aquellos intentos de buen humor. Al instante comprendí que no todo estaba bien, y que ese "algo" no era en lo absoluto algo bueno. "Algo que debes saber" sus palabras resonaron en mi mente como un eco, y a pesar de que él continuó hablando sobre otras cosas, yo no le presté más atención. "Algo que debes saber"

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es qué?

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?- Pregunté derrumbando su máscara de tranquilidad en un instante, él no esperaba que hubiese prestado atención a aquellas palabras y a su fugaz desliz, no esperaba que me interesase por ese "algo" que debía saber.

-Ichigo, creo que debes esperar a llegar al hospital.

-¿Por qué debo esperar? Dímelo tú- Insistí, impaciente, intentando adivinar lo que aquello significaba.

-No creo que deba ser yo quien te lo diga. Yo…. no, no puedo.

-¿No puedes? … ¿o no quieres?- Mil y una posibilidades me venían a la mente.- ¿Mis padres están bien? – Con desesperación comencé a interrogarle- ¿Les ha ocurrido algo? – Un ligero gesto negativo en su rostro, no eran ellos, entonces…. – ¡Aoyama! ¿Él está bien?

-¡Deja de pensar en el resto! –Vociferó iracundo –Se un poco egoísta y piensa en ti por una vez.

-…Entonces… qué ocurre conmigo…- quise gritar pero sólo salió un susurro en un quebranto de voz. "No, no puede ser eso", repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi aquel miedo incesante, intuyendo, casi adivinando y negando a un tiempo el hecho de que mis temores podían ser reales. Desesperada, en un hilo de voz susurre implorante- ¿Qué me ocurre?

Kisshu me miró un instante, bajó la vista y perdió la mirada en el suelo, negándose a responderme, a mirarme siquiera. Evitando dar respuesta alguna.

-Kisshu…

-Yo… lo siento… -comenzó a disculparse, buscando evasivas.

Me incliné buscando su rostro pero él volteó hacia el lado contario, desesperada le tome de la barbilla haciéndole voltear y elevar el rostro hacia mí, le miré a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta, más sólo encontré en ellos dolor y amargura. Mis ojos se nublaron y aquel nudo en la garganta comenzó a asfixiarme, cada minuto de silencio me mataba, cada segundo de su silencio me era un tormento. Y sin embargo el seguía terco en su voto de silencio. Me miró y nuevamente, zafándose de mis manos me negó su rostro y con ello las respuestas que con tanta urgencia necesitaba conocer. Tome nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos pero esta vez no puede moverlo un solo centímetro. Una extraña sensación en mis manos me hiso estremecer, de pronto estaban calidad y húmedas.

-¿Tu… estás llorando?- Susurré sin creer lo que decía. Era imposible, Kisshu… llorando.

En su rostro se leía ese gesto que yo bien conocía, odio, rencor e impotencia, lágrimas de rabia. Me observó a los ojos de soslayo y en una fracción de segundo los desvió a mi abdomen, aquel sencillo gesto, unido a sus lágrimas fue lo único que necesité para comprenderlo todo.

-¿Estoy… embarazada… cierto? –Susurré más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

Se levantó de su lugar como si repentinamente le hubiesen puesto fuego, e iracundo asestó un puñetazo a uno de los árboles del jardín. Le miré alejarse, sin saber que pensar o sentir. Intente levantarme. Pero todo a mí alrededor se había vuelto retorcido y difuso; y las imágenes, ahora borrosas, se alejaban de mí. Intenté llamarlo, pero ya no tenía voz. Repentinamente el día se convertía en oscuridad, tragándolo todo, incluso mi voz. Kisshu volteo. Su rostro era lo único ya visible para mí, y ese rostro alarmado, inició a gritar algo que no fui capaz de oír, su imagen se alejó poco a poco perdiéndose en la oscuridad que se apoderaba de todo a mí alrededor. Intenté alcanzarle con la mano, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. La oscuridad me consumió.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n! Les agradesco a Love Kisshu, The Saku, Yue Minamoto, Ichigo Love Kisshu, Caro y un anónimo por sus reviews, n.n les mando un gran saludo y bienvenidas a aquellas que recién empiezan a leer el fanfic, me alegra que les esté agradando esta historia trágica y cruel y espero nos puedan seguir acompañando en este fanfic n.n!<em>**

**…_. Y pues, en vista de que me desaparezco y no doy señales de vida, y de que este capítulo estaba programado para mediados de mayo… he decidido publicar el siguiente capítulo ya mismo, de esa forma cuando vean este capítulo no tendrán que esperar nada para el siguiente._**

**_Bueno pues, sin más que decir, yo las dejo esperando que el siguiente capítulo también sea de su agrado n.n!_**

**_Recuerden, tomatazos, saludos, sugerencias, comentarios y dudas en los reviews n.n!_**


	11. Quietud y Caos

**_Ni Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen… por fortuna para ellos._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 11<em>**

**_._**

**_Quietud y caos_**

Oscuridad y silencio. Un extraño cosquilleo en la nariz y luego una luz roja distante e incómoda seguida de un molesto murmullo que incrementa sin cesar hasta volverse nítido e insoportable. El agudo rechinido de una puerta metálica al abrir lentamente, un repentino azotar de la puerta, el choque de algo metálico contra el suelo, forcejeos y estruendo, gritos incomprensibles que llegan en forma de conversaciones inconexas. Un nuevo azotar de puerta y un fuerte dolor en mi mano izquierda, intento mover mi cuerpo, mas éste no responde, sólo puedo oír el caos, sentir el dolor de mi mano siendo tal vez estrangulada, sólo puedo ver esa rojiza luz a través de mis parpados. Sólo eso, oír, sentir y permanecer muda y quieta, como si estuviese ausente, como si estuviese muerta.

La desesperación se apodera de mí, deseo gritar, decirles que estoy aquí, decirles que los oigo, pero ni un sólo musculo responde a mis instrucciones, ni siquiera soy capaz de zafar mi mano y liberarla de ese insoportable dolor.

-No entendemos como entraron, pero ella ésta bajo control- Una voz grave y sonora logra imponerse ante el resto. –Pueden retirarse, nosotros nos haremos cargo, nos aseguraremos de que ella no vuelva a salir. -Un chillido femenino, forcejeos, lloriqueos y reclamos intangibles. – Si, no volverá a ocurrir, ahora salgan. Todos. ¡También usted joven y una vez más, suelte esa mano, la pobre ya hasta la tiene morada!

Un nuevo apretón, seguido de una tosca caricia a modo de disculpa, me indicó quien era el responsable de tanto alboroto.

-Ya le dije que yo no me muevo de su lado.- Gritó Kisshu enfurecido.

-No sea necio o llamo a seguridad.

-Haga favor de llamarlos de una vez, no quiero a "ese" cerca de ella. –Aquella voz masculina y familiar me sobresaltó, ¿Papá?

-Señor, tranquilícese y salga o seguridad también se hará cargo de usted.

De nuevo el chocar de objetos metálicos, forcejeos y más lloriqueos.

-Mire doctor, no me hable de esa forma o pondré una demanda, sabe que tengo más que motivos para ello. Ahora usted hágame caso y saque al indigente con cara de elfo de aquí o yo mismo lo saco.

El rechinar de la puerta al abrir y el sonoro golpe al cerrar dejó todo el estruendo anterior reducido a nada. ¿Serían acaso los de seguridad? Un incómodo silencio me indicó que algo iba mal, no, no eran los guardias, era, alguien más. Alguien…

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito!-

¡Aoyama! Esa era la voz de Aoyama, mi Aoyama. Si tan sólo pudiese llorar lo haría, si tan sólo pudiese verle, si tan sólo…

Un intenso dolor recorrió mi mano, un poco más y mis huesos cederían a romper en mil fragmentos, pero la inmovilidad me retenía, me evitaba defenderme, zafarme de esas garras que pretendiendo ser protectoras sólo me dañaban.

Vociferaciones y caos donde ni una frase puede ser comprendida, palabras sueltas que llegan como si se tratasen de maldiciones; el caos se desató en la habitación y de pronto mi mano fue liberada. Y entre el terror de que Kisshu fuese a hacer una locura y la sorpresa de volver a oír la voz de Aoyama logré retener la mano de Kisshu, recuperando así el control sobre mi cuerpo.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la sala, me enderecé sobre la cama y furiosa observé a Kisshu aferrándome a él con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo, él no intentó deshacerse de mi mano, al contrario, se aferró a la mía soltando una risa sínica y burlona. Enfurecida le solté bruscamente y con gran cólera le señale la puerta.

Me miró con sorpresa, como el resto de los presentes, pase una rápida mirada sobre ellos y pude ver de soslayo, sentada en el sillón a los pies de mi cama, a mi madre quien me miraba atónita con su carita llena de lágrimas y gruesas ojeras y arrugas a causa del cansancio; a su lado, retenido por dos guardias se encontraba mi padre, con el rostro al rojo vivo y las venas del cuello marcadas por la ira; junto a mi cabecera el doctor me observaba con curiosidad y duda mientras sostenía en su mano un celular que emitía un murmullo exasperado desde el otro lado; y a cada lado de mi cama Kisshu y Aoyama mirándome uno con socarronería y alivio y el otro con ira y recelo, los miré a ambos, a uno con enojo, al otro con vergüenza, y luego, volviendo a señalar la puerta le grité a Kisshu:

-¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡Ahora!

Me miró incrédulo y tras una leve sonrisa me dio la espalda y caminó tranquilo entre las miradas furiosas del resto, abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación y cerro tras de sí con cuidado.

El doctor murmuró una rápida explicación a la persona al otro lado del celular y colgó, al parecer ya no eran necesarios los refuerzos.

Todos me voltearon a ver en busca de respuestas y yo exhausta me dejé caer en la cama haciéndome ovillo y dándoles la espalda a todos.

Aoyama acercó su mano y yo volteando a verle le miré directo a los ojos en busca de perdón o consuelo, mas él sólo me devolvió una mirada fría, reprocharte, llena de dolor y orgullo herido. El nudo en la garganta amenazó con asfixiarme y las lágrimas con comenzar a rodar, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de mi orgullo me tragué mi llanto y simplemente le dije lo más seria y tranquila que pude "Tú también, sal de aquí por favor." Le di la espalda y aunque aún sentía su presencia y su mirada llena de odio y desprecio tras de mí no quise mirarle. Simplemente cerré los ojos, como si en aquel gesto pudiese desaparecer su odio y recuperar su amor.

Escuche la puerta azotar, y sentí como algo muy cerca del corazón se encogía dentro de mí. Una mano me sacudió los cabellos amablemente y me ofreció un pañuelo que acepté a pesar de que aún no derramaba ni una sola lágrima, no importaba, me conocía, las lágrimas no tardarían en salir. Voltee a ver al dueño de la mano encontrándome con el rostro del doctor, un rostro severo pero de gesto amable, aquel era probablemente el hombre que había evitado que me desangrase, reflexioné.

Mi madre se levantó de su lugar y acercándose a mí me tomó de las manos echando a llorar, oculté el rostro entre las sabanas, y sentí una pesada mano sobre mi hombro, la mano inconfundible de mi padre.

Sentí un estremecimiento en el pecho seguido de esa sensación de que _"algo"_ se encoje y se hace pequeñito, tal vez sea el alma, me dije, o tal vez un musculo, que se yo.

Tal vez _"sólo estas asustada_" susurró una voz dentro de mí, la voz de Kisshu.

Una lágrima rodó silenciosa por mi mejilla, sí, tal vez tan sólo estuviese _asustada_, asustada y avergonzada por haberlos defraudado, por haberme defraudado, por no haber confiado en ellos, por no saber cómo iniciar a hacerlo.

"Debiste confiar en nosotros" las palabras de Kisshu resonaron dentro de mi como un reproche lleno de decepción y angustia, un reproche hacía si mismo más que hacia mí, un reproche lleno de la decepción y la angustia que se produce al saber que no se es digno de confianza de aquel a quien se quiere, "abemos personas que te amamos", nuevamente sus palabras, siempre sus palabras, y sin embargo, ahora lo notaba, aquella vez no hablaba de él, no había un "yo" sino un "nosotros", "debiste confiar en nosotros" "abemos personas que te amamos", frases en plural, frases que no sólo las decía por él. "Ellos lo entenderán Honey, tus padres, tus amigos… lo harán"

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desenfrenadamente. Kisshu tenía razón, era hora de decirles la verdad, era momento de que les dijese todo, ellos necesitaban saber, ellos merecían una explicación, merecían mi confianza, ellos no merecían esto, mi silencio, mis huidas, no… ellos eran mis padres, pero, cómo iniciar, cómo decirles…. ¿¡Cómo?!

Comencé a susurrar débilmente una disculpa que se atropellaba y se repetía, que se entrecortaba y se volvía ya desenfrenada ya carente de sentido. Sollozos entrecortados se intercalaban haciéndolo aún más difícil, oh cuán difícil era expresar lo que sentía. Aquel mar de emociones me iba arrastrando en el vaivén de la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento, la ira, el temor… como si fuesen olas en medio de una tormenta. Y de pronto mi cuerpo fue envuelto por los cálidos brazos de mi madre, entonces, al sentir su calor y protección, al sentir su corazón latir al lado del mío, eche a llorar inconsolablemente.

Aquel día llore todo cuanto quise, y a pesar de que sentía la tormenta sobre mí, agradecí profundamente la presencia de mis padres, aquella presencia y amor que me había negado a mí misma al sentirme sucia e inmunda, pero que, incondicionalmente, ahora lo sabía, siempre había permanecido ahí.

Aquel día les conté la verdad, la detestable y vergonzosa verdad. Ellos lloraron al igual que yo, enfurecieron e incluso mi padre destruyó parte de la habitación, pero al final… ellos estuvieron ahí, escuchándome, sosteniéndome, entendiéndome y apoyándome, pues al fin de cuentas, ellos eran las personas que más me habían amado, mis padres.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aunque un poco corto, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo n.n! El siguiente capítulo lo publicare el 8 de agosto, esta vez puntualmente n.n! Una vez más una disculpa por retrasarme con la publicación uu _**

**_Saludos a todas y recuerden tomatazos, saludos, sugerencias, comentarios y dudas en los reviews n.n!_**


	12. Palabras

_**Hola a todas otra vez n.n! Con un ligero contratiempo aquí está el capitulo numero 12 de este fanfic. Les agradesco todas aquellas que me enviaron su review, n/n! muchas gracias, y también a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia. Les recuerdo que Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece. Espero y les agrade el capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**.**_

_**Palabras…**_

_**.**_

Salí de la habitación mitad molesto, mitad divertido. Por un lado la sangre me hervía al recordar su gesto frio y autoritario echándome de la habitación como si yo fuese un perro – ¡Pero qué digo! Estoy seguro que ni a los perros los trata así- ; y por otro lado no podía evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al recordar su rostro ruborizado al ver nuestras manos unidas, - ¡si tan sólo el rubor no se hubiese tornado en cólera!-… Apreté los puños y rechiné los dientes, no me molestaba en lo absoluto ser tratado como su perro, no, ese no era el problema, el problema residía en que yo había sido echado y "ese" seguía ahí dentro.

Susurré una maldición sin saber si la dirigía a él o a mí, y sin más me eche al lado de su puerta como si efectivamente no fuese más que un perro, su perro haciendo guardia. Torcí el gesto y una sonrisa se me escapó de entre los labios al recordar su rostro al descubrir nuestras manos entrelazadas, tal vez deba amenazar más seguido a "ese", a ver si así termina abrazada a mí con tal de protegerle. Cerré los puños y mi sonrisa se esfumó.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido, y para mi sorpresa, miré el rostro lleno de rabia e indignación "del imbécil ese" aparecer por la puerta, me volteó a ver de reojo y yo, divertido con aquello, le sonreí con burla mientras con un movimiento del rostro le daba la bienvenida, apretó los puños y sin voltear atrás cerró la puerta en un sonoro golpe.

Azotó un puño en la pared y nuestras miradas se encontraron de soslayo. Sosteniéndole la mirada, moví la cabeza hacia atrás de forma retadora al tiempo que buscaba con las manos mis espadas de dragón. Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, mas, al observar mis manos sobre las espadas pasó de largo, murmurando que no planeaba esperar a que "esa" terminase de fingir. La sangre unida a un instinto asesino hirvió dentro de mí y sosteniendo fuertemente las espadas entre mis puños hice intento de levantarme, pero el sonido de un llanto al otro lado de la puerta me desconcertó haciendo desaparecer mis ansias de arremeter contra el inútil del exnovio de mi gatita.

Cerré los ojos y volví a apoyarme contra la pared bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentado, aquel lamento al otro lado de la puerta retumbaba en mis oídos abarcando todo el espacio dentro de mi mente. Su llanto, sus preciosas lagrimas estaban siendo derramadas, y yo, yo no podía consolarla, yo no podía secar sus lágrimas. Apreté los puños y más que nada me forcé a mí mismo a no irrumpir en su habitación, me forcé a mantenerme ahí, sentado en el suelo al otro lado de su habitación; a mantenerme al lado de su puerta, como un perro guardián, como un perro y su amo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, su llanto hacía añicos mis nervios, pero poco a poco éste se fue transformando en un suave murmullo, que, pareciéndome lejano y difuso, comenzó a arrullarme como si aquel llanto no fuese más que una canción de cuna.

Y fue tanto mi cansancio, cansancio que hasta ese momento no había advertido, que pronto me sumergí en una especie de sueño… Fue el completo silencio interrumpido por un ligero "click" metálico el que me obligo a abrir los ojos repentinamente, encontrándome al instante con la mirada dura e incómoda de los iris marrones más bellos que conocía.

-¿Sigues aquí? – Preguntó en un reproche.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí cínicamente "¿Qué más iba a hacer?" pensé para mí sin ánimos de protestar.

-¿Dónde está Aoyama? –Preguntó tras echarle un vistazo al pasillo.

-No está – Murmuré secamente intentando controlar los celos que me corroían al ver su mirada fija al final del pasillo, como si absurdamente esperase verle aparecer. "¡No está se ha ido, te dejó!", quise gritarle, pero un atisbo de cordura y compasión me evito abrir los labios.

Cerrando los ojos eche la cabeza hacía atrás, callado, inexpresivo, tragando la oleada de celos y desesperación que me embargaba. Cerré los ojos y sin embargo, no logré quitar de mi mente su mirada triste y melancólica. Alcé la vista observándola de reojo, allí seguía, mirando el infinito con lágrimas a punto de rodar. No pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, aumentando así mis deseos de matar a su ex novio. Por un instante desee ser yo por quien ella llorara, pero no tardé en arrepentirme de aquel deseo, no yo no quería que ella llorase por nadie, ni siquiera por mí, yo no la quería ver así, y en todo caso, si yo fuese la causa de sus lágrimas también me odiaría, tal vez incluso más de lo que odio a ese imbécil de su exnovio.

-¿Te enviaran a casa? – Solté repentinamente en un intento por distraerla.

Se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa y tras un corto silencio agrego con cierta amargura:

-No después de haber escapado. Ahora me vigilarán las 28 horas del día.

-24, las 24 horas.

-Me vigilarían más si pudiesen.

-No puede ser tan malo… - Intenté animarla inútilmente pues sus ojos aburridos y cansados hicieron un gesto fácil de comprender, "ni te imaginas" casi pude escuchar sus pensamientos. - ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

-No puedo salir del hospital ¿No me has escuchado?

-No tenemos que salir

-…

-Tienen una azotea rodeada por una maya de metal, estoy seguro que es inofensivo subir. Además la vista es agradable.

-La he visto. No quiero ir.

-No con migo, ya lo sé. – Hastiado de sus negativas completé en un bufido lo que debían de ser sus pensamientos.

-No, quiero decir, hoy no, no por ahora… tal vez, luego. Hoy no quiero ni hablar.

-Está bien. - Acepté

-… tu… ¿Vendrás mañana?

-No, no vendré, - un atisbo de desilusión surgió en sus ojos por una pequeña fracción de segundo, intenté reprimir una sonrisa y agregué - continuaré aquí, ni siquiera me moveré.

-No hagas eso. Vete, si lo quieres.

-No, no quiero.

- … Yo no quiero molestarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Deja de decir tonterías y entra a tu habitación, escucho que te llaman. Solo… no me hagas volver a saltar de un puente. ¿Entiendes?

Movió ligeramente la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Me dio una larga mirada amable y tranquila, volteo tras de sí, entro a la habitación y al tiempo que cerraba la puerta musitó algo en silencio.

Desconcertado, me quedé observando la puerta cerrada un largo rato, intentando descifrar aquella palabra murmurada en un leve mover de labios seguida de lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa. Sonreí y bajando la vista respondí un "de nada" en un igual mudo mover de labios.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ichigo regresase a su habitación cuando la puerta de ésta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez para dejar salir a la pareja de adultos histéricos que debían de ser sus padres.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se quedaron ahí, en la entrada, viéndome de manera indescifrable. "Los golpes que su padre me propino" por alguna razón las palabras de Aoyama resonaron en mi mente y una punzada en la nuca me indicó que mi situación no era nada buena.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó su padre con voz ronca y áspera.

Asentí ligeramente y sin titubear me levanté y comencé a seguirles a través de los pasillos en completo silencio, hasta llegar al elevador. Supuse que nos dirigiríamos a la cafetería, un lugar adecuado para "hablar" -claro, no de la forma en que Aoyama y yo habíamos "hablado" en la cafetería la noche anterior-, por ello me sorprendió cuando al subir al elevador vi que presionaban el botón del último piso, tal vez los padres querían privacidad para hablar conmigo, o tal vez su padre realmente estuviese pensando en "hablar" conmigo de la misma forma en que yo había hecho con Aoyama. Por un ligero momento sentí lastima por él, pero enseguida me arrepentí y, olvidando por un momento que tal vez yo estuviese a punto de sufrir la misma paliza, disfruté con la idea de su sufrimiento.

El elevador se abrió, tragué saliva y coloqué instintivamente mi mano sobre la daga de dragón, capte de soslayo la inquieta mirada de la madre de Ichigo y caí en la cuenta de mi situación real. Alejé la mano llena de sudor frio y pegajoso y comencé a abrir y cerrar la mano de la forma más natural que pude. Era la primera vez que me sentía así. Acorralado, inquieto, vulnerable. Tenía claro que en una pelea podía ganarle fácilmente a un tipo como el que caminaba frente a mí, pero siendo sinceros, no podía ganarle "ese" tipo, pues "ese" era el padre de Ichigo y en cualquier caso no podía, corrijo, no me perdonaría si llegara a dañar a alguien importante para Ichigo… bueno a menos que se tratase del imbécil de Aoyama, a él podría y desearía convertirlo en mi saco de boxeo.

Llegamos hasta unas escaleras que yo ya conocía, las escaleras a la azotea. Está bien, reflexioné, si golpearon a Aoyama por algo que él realmente no hiso, yo también podía aceptar cualquier castigo fuese físico o moral, merecido o no.

Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta a la azotea, la luz del crepúsculo me cegó momentáneamente y el gélido viento me abofeteo en cuanto puse un pie fuera. Recuerdos de esta mañana rondaron mi mente, en retrospectiva parecían lejanos, como si fuesen parte de algún sueño. Aspiré hondo el aroma del viento, si había saltado de un puente por ella, por qué no habría de hacer frente a sus padres. Era un razonamiento lógico, debo de aceptarlo, y sin embargo, no podía controlar ni la humedad de mis manos, ni la agitación de mi sangre. Tal vez su padre si fuese más temible que saltar de un puente.

Los seguí hasta el borde de la azotea, ahí donde la reja de metal se alza para evitar "accidentes". Su padre observó un poco la cuidad a nuestro alrededor y volteando bruscamente se acercó a mí con los puños cerrados y pegados a los costados. _No desvíes la vista, no desvíes la vista_. Me repetía a mí mismo incontables veces, y a pesar de ello, justo cuando alzo el brazo terminé por desviar la mirada. Sentí caer pesadamente, aunque sin violencia, su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Sorprendido eleve la vista sólo para encontrar que el también había desviado la mirada y musitaba entre dientes con gran esfuerzo. Le miré en silencio, buscando alguna explicación, pero él sólo retiró su mano y caminando con la mirada perdida en el suelo desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

-No es bueno con las palabras- Susurró una voz amable muy similar a la de mi gatita. Casi había olvidado la presencia de la madre de Ichigo. -Has de pensar que es algo tonto el subir hasta acá para esas simples palabras- En realidad no lo había considerado… -Pero… realmente estamos agradecidos. Ichigo no nos ha querido dar una sola palabra de ti, pero, por la forma en que te defendió –¡me defiende!- estamos seguros de que de no ser por ti hoy no hubiésemos podido estar… - la voz de la mujer fue cortándose cada vez más, bajando la voz, susurrando, forzándose por retener el llanto- hoy… no hubiésemos… no hubiésemos podido… estar con ella.

La mujer echó a llorar, y yo, sin saber que hacer o decir, incapaz de dar una palabra de aliento, me quedé observando a aquella mujer con el rostro oculto entre las manos y ese cabello semi rojizo cayéndole despeinado a los costados, esa expresión, ya la había visto… Ichigo. Me acerqué a ella, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo mis palabras atoradas en la garganta, palabras debatiéndose entre el silencio y el habla. ¿Pero qué podía decirle yo? Un "lo siento" sonaba absurdo e insincero, yo amaba a Ichigo, pero tal vez jamás lograse a comprender lo que aquellos padres habían sentido al casi perder a su única hija por segunda vez y luego darse cuenta que ella ha sido violada y se encuentra embarazada, un "lo siento" era absurdo; decir "todo estará bien" se me antojaba a burla, ¿Cómo estaría bien? ¿Cómo serían los siguientes 9 meses, cómo el resto de su vida? Aún sin el embarazo de por medio nada volvería a ser igual, y nada nos aseguraba que las cosas fuesen a "estar bien"; ¿Darle una promesa? ¿Jurarle proteger a su hija? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría protegerla de ella misma?; ¿Declararle lo mucho que amaba a Ichigo? ¿Para qué? ¡Qué ganaba con ello! ¿Qué podía decirles yo sobre el amor? ¿Qué podía decirles yo sobre su hija? ¿No eran acaso ellos quienes más le amaban y conocían?

Entonces comprendí lo que significaba, "no ser bueno con las palabras", comprendí el silencio de aquel padre y el gran esfuerzo que debió haber representado para él haber buscado y pronunciado aquella sencilla frase, "gracias por cuidad de ella", ahora mismo yo no era capaz de encontrar una sola palabra adecuada, y en mi caso, ni siquiera un "gracias" me era útil.

Aquella mujer, como si adivinase mi pensamiento a través de mi silencio, se acercó lentamente a mí y durante un par de segundos me retuvo entre sus brazos mientras yo, inmóvil, intentaba entender algo de todo aquello. Susurró un sencillo y sincero "gracias" y acto seguido se separó de mí y se alejó de la misma manera que su esposo.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme- susurre molesto con migo mismo al no ser capaz de decir algo mejor- Lo haría una y otra vez de ser necesario, - susurre para mí consiente de que había desperdiciado mi oportunidad para hablar con sus padres, para agradecerles, para pedirles disculpas, para prometerles cuidar de su hija.

-Lo se… - aquella débil voz resonó tras de mí. Volteé desconcertado, en el umbral de la puerta, en medio de sombras y rayos crepusculares, me encontré con la mirada triste y amable de la madre de Ichigo. Sonreí ante la sorpresa y ella, tras devolverme una sonrisa cansada y amable, desapareció en la oscuridad del hospital.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n! Les agradezco por sus reviews a TsukihimePrincess, Karyn Chan, Seremoon y Anonima (XD bueno mientras encuentras tu contraseña, n.n, eso de perder las contraseñas está feo, a mi me pasa seguido – uu por si se preguntan porque tardo en publicar a veces es por esa razón- Ojala y la encuentres pronto n.n!). Karyn Chan que bueno que hayas echo tu cuenta n.n! y aunque dices que ya tienes tiempo leyendo el fic, creo que no está por demás decirte: "bienvenida". De verdad muchas gracias a todas n.n! y claro, también a todas las que leen y siguen el fanfic. **_

_**Una vez más una disculpa chicas por el retraso, el siguiente estará más que puntual se los aseguro, n.n! lo subiré el 22 de Agosto. **_

_**Recuerden, tomatazos, preguntas, comentarios, saludos, sugerencias, lo que gusten, en los reviews n.n! **_

_**Chao Chao! **_

_**T.I.R **_


	13. Tap- tap

_**Hola que tal chicas! Puntualmente aquí está el capítulo prometido, el capítulo 13, pero, antes de iniciar debo decirles un par de cosas, tal vez algunas ya lo habrán notado, pero para las que no… Sorpresa! Únicamente por esta vez he decidido publicar tres capítulos en lugar de uno sólo, la razón es muy sencilla, hoy 22 de Agosto del 2013 una de las lectoras de este fic cumple 17 años, Dark Vampire Hanyou Girl n.n! y por ello, uno de estos capítulos, el capítulo 14, es de regalo de cumpleaños, (decidí regalarte ese porque es el más largo de los tres), los otros dos capítulos son porque uno de ellos, el 13, es el que toca publicar hoy y el 15 por que al haberme retrasado en ocasiones anteriores decidí recompensarlo un poco esta vez n.n!.**_

_**Debo advertir algo sobre los próximos capítulos, el 13 y el 15 son capítulos realmente cortos, pero no quise juntarlos todos debido a que cada uno está narrado de una forma distinta o bien por un personaje distinto, así que espero y les agraden estos tres capítulos a pesar de su longitud. n.n!**_

_**Y sin más que decir, iniciamos con el capítulo 13. Nos vemos al final del capítulo 15 n.n!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_

_**Tap-Tap**_

… Oscuridad y silencio, oscuridad y vacío, oscuridad y nada más.

Intentas mover tu cuerpo solo para descubrir lo que ya temías. Ya no existes, no eres real, tan sólo un ente suspendido en recuerdos sin tiempo ni espacio. Mueves lo que debería ser tu brazo, tu mano, tus dedos… tan sólo aire chocando con el vacío.

Avanzas en túneles sin luz, reconociendo que jamás volverás a ver algo así, luz… ¿Qué era eso? Ya no recuerdas, ya no importa.

Avanzas, retrocedes, o te mantienes estática, quien sabe. En realidad, sin algún punto de referencia es imposible decir que es lo que haces, es imposible saber si te has movido o si sigues en el mismo lugar, pero te da igual, de todas formas, aquí sólo hay oscuridad.

Oscuridad y calma, que sensación más horrible, la sensación de no sentir nada. Ojala pudieses angustiarte, te dices, deseas que tu calma pudiese horrorizarte, pero en ese estado nada puede inmutarte. _Estoy muerta_, dices, y sin embargo, sabes que no lo estas, sabes que sería mejor que lo estuvieses, y tú, casi lo prefieres… Ojala y lo estuvieses…

… _¡Tap- tap! ..._

Se rompe el silencio.

¡Tap- tap! Ojala y lo estuvieses…

¡Tap- tap!

…ya viene

¡tap-tap! Sabes que ya viene.

¡Tap-tap! Un eco lejano resuena en el silencio. Se rompe la calma como un cascaron al romperse desde dentro. Volteas. Y… deseas no haberlo hecho nunca.

¡tap-tap! Ya empezó.

¡tap-tap! Otra vez están aquí.

¡tap-tap!

¡tap-tap!

¡tap-tap!

El eco se acerca, ensordecedor e imponente, como tambores de un ritual de sacrificio. ¡tap-tap! La luz aparece, cegadora, absoluta. ¡tap-tap! La angustia, acumulada por milenios se hace presente.

¡tap-tap! Y tú apareces…

Te miras como se mira una película, como un reflejo escapado del espejo, con la certeza de ser tú y al mismo tiempo saber que hay dos "tú" una, la que actúa y corre, y la otra, la que observa quieta e inmóvil.

Te vez, ruidosa con ese tap-tap tras de ti, el tap-tap de los tacones al chocar. Te ves a ti misma correr desesperada y retrocedes para dejarle pasar, pero ella no te observa, no te observas, y ella te traspasa, te traspasas. Volteas, buscándote y te vez acorralada. Sabes que viene, sabes que ocurrirá, y sabes también que otra vez no lo podrás evitar.

La ves inmóvil, en medio de ese callejón sin salida. El tap-tap ha callado. Ellos ya están aquí. Cuatro sombras inmensas aparecen, te traspasan e ignoran, se dirigen hacia ella, la tu inmóvil del callejón, la que abre la boca para gritar de rabia y terror sin que su voz se lo permita, escuchas el grito, pero sabes que no es el de ella, eres tu quien grita. Gritas y el tap tap regresa, más fuerte, más imponente, retrocedes, ya no es su inseguro correr lo que resuena, es tu corazón el que no deja de hacer ese ruido enloquecedor.

¡tap-tap!

¡tap-tap!

¡tap-tap!

Retrocedes, das vuelta, corres, huyes. Todo es inútil, gritos, latidos y suplicas: recuerdos sonoros de miedos y horrores te acosan. Sonidos desgarradores se mesclan en el aire con la putrefacción y el dolor. Dos tu fragmentadas: tu cuerpo que llora desgarrado en medio del callejón, en medio de la eterna tortura; y tu alma que grita intentando escapar sin poder dejar de observar.

¡tap-tap! Resuena ¡tap-tap! Te acosa ¡tap-tap! Y un nuevo sonido, el llanto, lejano y difuso, un llanto débil en un inicio pero que crece y crece hasta volverse ensordecedor y absoluto. Un llanto, el llanto de un bebe, un monstruo.

¡No! Gritas horrorizada, comprendiendo que al igual que el tap tap, el llanto proviene de alguna parte dentro de ti. Gritas, gritas lo más fuerte que puedes, pero ya no hay voz que te sirva, ni oído que te escuche.

Tap-tap. El bebé llora.

Tap-tap… tu corazón se desboca.

Tap- tap… el miedo te aterra…

tap- tap… oscuridad y vacio...

tap… oscuridad y lamentos…

tap… Oscuridad…

y nada más…tap…

tap…


	14. Trozo de cristal

_**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a lectoras bonitas se las cantamos aquí! (Léase cantado una ligera desafinación XD) Realmente espero y te la pases genial en tu cumpleaños Dark Vampire, ojalá y te agrade este pequeño regalo. **_

_**n.n! Y ojalá y todas disfruten del capítulo.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>_

_**"Trozo de cristal"**_

Bañada en una fría mescla de sudor y lágrimas abrí los ojos al tiempo que mis pulmones succionaban el aire con desesperación. La oscuridad me recibió con mil brazos a mi alrededor, aprisionándome, reteniéndome; brazos invisibles que no cedían a mis forcejeos. Un par de manos me tomaron por los hombros y un susurro de palabras no entendidas fue exclamado antes de que el terror me hiciese usar los puños para defenderme. ¡Crash! Un golpe y un chasquido. Desconcierto y ausencia de dolor. Algo corre por mis manos, un líquido tibio de aroma dulzón. La adrenalina se desvanece, la razón acude al cerebro. El significado del débil susurro llega a mi mente y avergonzada enciendo la luz.

-¿Kisshu? – Pregunto confundida al encontrarle ahí, dándome la espalda y con las manos sobre el rostro.

-Lo que queda de mí.- Responde en un falso reproche pronunciado con un extraño acento nasal, como si sufriese de gripa o estuviese congestionado, o como si… como si se hubiese roto la nariz...

Observo mi mano sólo para descubrir una mancha carmesí entre los nudillos. Siento el rostro arder de vergüenza, y mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, me levanto de la cama y parándome frente a Kisshu le pido que se siente, examino la nariz, tiene hemorragia, siento su mirada acosadora sobre mí, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, él deja entrever en una sonrisa burlona sus afilados colmillos, apuesto a que a pesar de tener la nariz rota disfruta verme en este estado: avergonzada, sonrojada y muy cerca de él, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, y no lo suficientemente cerca para el suyo –afortunadamente-.

Intento ignorar su sonrisa, ese colmillo que se asoma entre sus labios, esos labios que se tuercen, malévolos, peligrosos; esa mirada picara de sus dorados ojos entrecerrados, ojos que me absorben y me beben embriagando su gesto lleno de burla y diversión. El rubor encuentra mis mejillas, su sonrisa se extiende y eleva una mano hacia la mía, retiro mi mano de su nariz y su barbilla, como si estas estuviesen ardiendo, en realidad se bien que soy yo la única que arde de vergüenza, sus cejas se elevan inquisitivas y con su mano sostiene el puente de la nariz, echa la cabeza hacia atrás para retener la hemorragia y sus ojos me siguen mientras me muevo hasta el otro lado de la cama. Tomo el teléfono, marco a la recepción y pido que envíen una enfermera a la habitación. Sé que yo sola puedo detener esa hemorragia, pero sé también que no soy capaz de ignorar esos ojos y esos labios. Me muerdo el labio impaciente, y agradezco la distancia y la cama que hay de por medio entre nosotros. Recorro la cama con la mirada y luego la habitación entera, solo estamos Kisshu y yo, y sin embargo… al despertar estaba segura que había más personas a mí alrededor. Un escalofrío surca mi espina dorsal. Vuelvo a recorrer la cama con la vista, y entonces me percato de las sabanas echas nudo, he ahí los brazos que me aprisionaban, he ahí la causa de mi esfuerzo por defenderme.

-Sólo fue un sueño…– Repite Kisshu el susurro que tarde había comprendido.- Sólo eso, una pesadilla-. Me dice haciendo eco de la realidad que apenas se formulaba en mi mente, como si en mis gestos adivinase mi pensamiento.- ¿Qué soñabas? ¿Boxeadores y luchadores de sumo?

Quise lanzarle una mirada cargada de ironía, pero en lugar de eso apreté los labios en una mueca de ira y bajé el rostro.

-No, no eran luchadores de sumo… Déjame ver tu nariz.- Le pedí al tiempo que me acercaba a él, prefería cualquier cosa antes que continuar con el tema de los sueños.

-¿Que tan mal se ve? - Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con un reguero de sangre que bajaba hasta la barbilla y la gasa completamente empapada en carmín.

-Podría estar peor… - Mentí descaradamente movida por la culpa.

-Si ya lo creo, si hubieses usado tus puños en la batalla estoy seguro de que el tiempo de guerra se hubiese reducido.

-Ja… ja… Como se supone que tome eso ¿Cómo una broma o un alago?

-Ambos. – Sonrió de forma picara al tiempo que nuestras miradas se encontraban haciéndome ruborizar. Como deseaba que mi cuerpo dejase de responder de esa manera ante él. Tomé la gasa empapada de carmín y aplique una nueva intentando contener la hemorragia, Kisshu tensó los músculos con el tacto de la nueva gasa, tal vez tenía la nariz rota ¡Dónde están las enfermeras cuando se les necesita!

-Te duele… Kisshu… Yo… -desesperada intenté formular alguna disculpa sin lograr resultado alguno.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes Koneko, ya no sale tanta sangre, por qué no intentas volver a dormir.

-No puedo, no quiero dormir.

-¿No quieres o no puedes? ¿Quieres hablar de tus pesadillas? Ya sabes lo que dicen, si hablas de ellas antes del medio día no se cumplen, además a veces ayuda.

Negué con la cabeza, mis pesadillas me eran vergonzosas y aberrantes, una mancha o estigma que no planeaba dejar al descubierto de nadie, además, qué más daba si no hablaba de ellas antes del mediodía, de todas formas ya se habían cumplido. Hablar de mis temores y mis pesadillas no me ayudaría, y si así fuese, que podía entender él sobre niños monstruos, callejones sin salida, corazones que suenan cual tacones y dos "yo" que gritan, que lloran, que suplican, mientras esas sombras me…

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal y supongo que el horror de mi alma ha salido a flote a través de mi mirada aturdida y desesperada, pues él ha dejado caer la gasa para acercar su mano hacía mí, lenta y amablemente la coloca sobre mi hombro hasta elevarla y tomar mi barbilla entre sus dedos. Levanto el rostro temeroso de esos labios acosadores, pero pronto advierto que el peligro no son los labios sino él en su totalidad, él, sin la necesidad de rozar mi piel.

_Sus ojos_, dorados y profundos como pozos de oro fundido; _su mirada_, abrasadora, inquisitiva y llena de esa extraña amabilidad; _su alma_, sutileza paradójica de amenaza y protección… Su alma, su mirada, sus ojos… Aquellos orbes prisión de oro y espejo de esa alma tan desconocida, distante y extraña a la mía, alma que entre esas rendijas de sol se asoma hasta llegar a mis ojos y como quien llama ante una puerta con delicadeza pero con la firme decisión de entrar, aquella alma… encontró la mía… abrasándola lenta, sutil y dulcemente. Etéreo encuentro de miradas que unen almas.

Un ligero click metalico nos hiso voltear en dirección a la puerta. Ahí estaba la enfermera. Ambas dimos un respingo, mientras Kisshu lanzaba miradas de recelo y decepción, alejó su mano de mí y yo regresé a acostarme en la cama mientras intentaba explicarle a la enfermera, no sin cierta turbación, que era él quien necesitaba la ayuda, aunque claro, no era necesario que yo dijese algo, bastaba con verle.

La enfermera se mantuvo en su sitio dudando entre entrar a la habitación y curar esa nariz o salir corriendo en busca de la policía, intenté explicarle que el único problema era la hemorragia de la nariz y que Kisshu era por hoy el encargado de hacer guardia en mi habitación, y a pesar de que omití la causa de la herida, la enfermera pareció conforme y tranquila con mis palabras y se dispuso a ayudar a Kisshu.

-Estará bien, tiene huesos fuertes aunque es una suerte que no haya fractura. –Susurró la enfermera, al cabo de unos minutos, tras terminar su trabajo. –¿Hay algo más en que le pueda ayudar señorita? ¿… Quiere que el joven salga de la habitación?

Le observe desconcertada y no sin cierta turbación y enojo en el rostro, no sabía que responder, no sabía que deseaba en realidad. No deseaba quedarme sola pero tampoco deseaba que fuese él quien se quedara conmigo a solas en esta habitación, estaba molesta, molesta con migo misma y con él por ser así, por mirarme de esa forma, por estar siempre ahí, por entenderme, porque de entre todas las personas era justamente él.

-Que haga lo que él desee- Susurré entre dientes lo más bajo que pude y dándoles la espalda a ambos me acosté cubriéndome casi por completo el rostro con las sabanas.

El caminar de la enfermera me indicó que estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Kisshu le hiso detenerse.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo conseguir una cobija extra y unos calmantes?

-¿Tanto le duele? Tal vez si es necesaria la radiografía.

-No son para mí los calmantes, ella no puede dormir.

-Ya veo, lo que usted quiere son somníferos. Preguntaré al doctor si la joven puede consumirlos y de ser así en seguida se los traigo.

-Gracias.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la enfermera regresara, al parecer el doctor lo había aprobado. Kisshu le pidió que le dejara únicamente dos pastillas, la enfermera un tanto confundida accedió y se las entregó junto con la manta, tras lo cual salió de la habitación.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse. La sombra de Kisshu me cubrió el rostro y enfadada voltee a verlo. Me tendió uno de los somníferos y un vaso de agua, yo lo observe de arriba abajo, lancé una mirada despectiva y le di la espalda.

-No los quiero y no voy a tomar nada... No tenías por qué hacer eso.

-No puedes dormir.

La ira me abrumó, ira, desesperación y confusión, un torbellino de emociones donde el único culpable era él, él y su incomprensible actitud hacia mí, ahora amable, ahora pícaro, tan cuidadoso hacia mí, tan protector y por lo mismo tan sofocante. Supongo que así se sienten los gatos callejeros cuando un niño los toma para acariciarlos. ¡¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?! Por qué tenía que ser tan hostil cuando él no hacía más que preocuparse por mí.

Le observé a través del reflejo de la ventana, seguía ahí, detrás de mí, mirándome fijamente, con ese aire ausente en la mirada, con sus manos extendidas hacia mí, en una el vaso con agua y en la otra la píldora oculta bajo su puño fuertemente cerrado, prueba fehaciente de sus nervios crispados por mis constantes negativas, un dejo de culpa aprisionó mi garganta y mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza e ira hacia mí.

-No los quiero… -dije suavemente, intentando destruir el muro que yo misma había levantado con mi actitud. _Confía en él_, me dije, _confía. -_ Temo no despertar de las pesadillas. –Confesé.

Abrió los labios como si quisiese decir algo, pero inmediatamente los cerró con fuerza, apretando los labios. Me miró un momento, asintió levemente y tras dejar el vaso con agua y la pastilla en la mesa de cama, me dio la espalda y le miré alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Un terrible miedo me abrumó al verle parado frente al umbral. Sorprendiéndome a mí misma y en contra de todo razonamiento, mis labios se abrieron en un acto de traición a mí misma, mencionando en un grito, mitad ruego mitad orden, "quédate".

Se detuvo en seco, volteo lentamente como quien no cree lo que oye, pero para nuestra sorpresa no solo mis labios se habían revelado, también mi cuerpo se había incorporado elevando una mano en su dirección como si intentase alcanzarle o retenerle.

Cerró la puerta recargándose en ella y me recorrió con esa mirada llena de picardía y diversión, esa mirada asfixiante que tanto me exasperaba. Se acercó a mi hasta quedar cara a cara, apenas un par de centímetros nos separaban, bajó la mirada y tomando entre sus dedos el dije de cristal lanzó una sonrisa cansada y triste. Bajé el rostro, y asustada cerré los ojos, aun me resultaba insoportable la cercana presencia de los otros. Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza removiendo mis cabellos y acto seguido sentí como se alejaba de mí. Abrí los ojos confundida, ahí estaba él, acomodando la cobija sobre mis pies, con esa expresión cansada en el rostro, una expresión que me partió el alma.

-No haré nada que no quieras ¿Recuerdas?- Susurró

-¿Recordar qué?

-Nuestra tregua, nuestro acuerdo, yo no te acosare y tú confiaras en mí. Porque tú necesitas ayuda y yo te necesito a ti.

Rosé con mis dedos aquel dije y jugué un momento con él. Imágenes y palabras acudieron a mi mente, recuerdos fugases que se mesclan en uno sólo, escenas de las que ese collar había sido testigo. Nuestro acuerdo, la primera vez en el puente, la carta de despedida, mi elección de la vida sobre la muerte… ¿De cuántas cosas más sería testigo aquel dije que Kisshu me había regalado, aquel sencillo trozo de cristal barato que tantas cosas era capaz de representar y evocar: promesas, despedidas y elecciones?

Y al final de cuentas todo era culpa de aquel loco que me lo había regalado. Siempre ese loco obsesionado como si no tuviese algo mejor que hacer que cuidar de mí y mi patética vida, de mí y mis lágrimas, de mí y mis temores, de mí y de esta odiosa carga arrojada a mi vida por la casualidad, el descuido o el destino. De todas las personas me tuvo que ocurrir a mí precisamente y de todas las personas que conocía era justamente él quien me parecía más cercano, más confiable… el único, después de mis padres, dispuesto a brindarme su apoyo. Y me gustase o no, ese era el loco que se había arrojado de un puente por mí, ese era el idiota que sin que algo le atase, salvo su propia falta de cordura, continuaba metiéndose en problemas por mí, y ese siempre sería el loco idiota obsesionado de mí.

Abrí los labios dispuesta a darle las gracias por todo, pero las palabras se aferraron a la garganta y nada pudo sacarlas de ahí, permanecieron en vagas ideas, palabras y frases cobardes que atoradas en la garganta no se atrevían a ser pronunciadas y ni un sencillo "gracias" pude susurrar. Cerré los labios apretándolos con fuerza, avergonzada de no ser capaz de decir tan simples palabras a alguien que se merecía eso y mucho más. Sólo pude mirarle los ojos un par de segundos pues esta vez ni siquiera mi alma se atrevió a sostener su mirada. Susurre un débil "lo recuerdo", y como si aquello bastase para terminar nuestra charla, me acomodé entre las sabanas dispuesta a dormir. Él, me miró un momento, apagó la luz y se acomodó en el sillón que había frente a los pies de mi cama.

-Aquí estaré… -susurró y tras aquello la habitación se sumió en silencio y oscuridad.


	15. Aquí estaré

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_"Aquí estaré"_**

La oscuridad era casi absoluta y el silencio apenas si se interrumpía por uno que otro murmullo o quejido suyo. Le contemplé desde el sillón al pie de su cama y por más que intenté no pude conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de su rostro temeroso; esos ojos confusos, y su cuerpo sacudido repentinamente por escalofríos o temblores que ella tal vez creía insignificantes o imperceptibles, no me permitían cerrar los ojos por más de dos minutos seguidos.

Tenía claro que por más que me esforzase no lograría comprender siquiera una quinta parte de lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Y sin embargo lo único que deseaba era gritarle, "abre los ojos, la vida sigue", pero que hipócrita y estúpido sonaría si llegase a pronunciar aquello, no, mejor dicho, cuan absurdo debo de perecerle cada vez que me atrevo a abrir la boca, como si yo supiese lo que es estar en su lugar, como si yo entendiese una mínima parte de todo su sentir.

¿Pero qué más podría hacer? ¿Qué más podía decir?

Y a juzgar por su rostro, por sus reacciones, a veces sólo lograba empeorar las cosas a pesar de intentar controlarme. ¡Pero cómo controlar este impulso que me exige estar cerca de ella! ¿Cómo explicarle a mis labios que deben mantenerse lejos de los suyos, como negarle a mis manos el más ligero roce de su piel, como explicarle a mi mente que ahora no es momento de jugar y decir idioteces para hacerla enojar, y verle sonrojarse de aquella forma tan cómica y tierna que tanto adoro?

Las circunstancias me piden imposibles, me piden a mí, un pobre diablo, comportarme como algo que no soy…

Una sobresalto seguido de un fuerte quejido me hiso salir de mis cavilaciones, dándome cuenta que había estado a punto de quedarme dormido. Me levanté y teletransporté a su lado, le observé temblar y sacudirse agitadamente, mientras derramaba mudas lágrimas de angustia. Quise sujetarla de los hombros pero una punzada en la nariz me recordó que aquello sólo lo podía empeorar. Desesperado me acerque más a ella y tomando su mano entre las mías la acaricie con toscas palmadas.

-Aquí estoy gatita- Murmuré desesperado ante la impotencia que me consumía al verle aferrada a las sabanas, como si aquellas fuesen su única salvación.

–Aquí estoy… - Susurré nuevamente, poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando, su mano dejó de aferrarse a las sabanas y esas lágrimas no volvieron a brotar. Acerque mi mano y le limpié el rostro con sumo cuidado recogiendo con mis dedos aquellas gotas de cristal.

Le mire dormir tranquila, ya completamente calmada, y dispuesta a dejarla así me alejé de ella, sin embargo su mano permaneció aferrada a la mía, y yo, sin querer que aquella mano eligiese soltarme, me quedé a su lado acercando con la mano libre una silla cercana para sentarme.

Así me quedé sentado a su lado, mirándole dormir con su mano aferrada a la mía y la otra aferrada al dije de cristal

-Aquí estaré - repetí aquellas palabras una vez más, y esta vez mirándole dormir, me atreví a decir lo que horas antes había callado para mí- Aquí estaré para espantar las pesadillas, para ti, aquí siempre estaré.

Y así, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y contemplándola en la oscuridad me dormí.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y después de este pequeño maratón, que espero les haya gustado, me despido no sin antes agradecerle a todas y cada una por sus reviews, sé que la historia ha dado un giro muy brisco y repentino, pero debemos entender a la pobre Ichigo, está traumada y confundida… traumáticamente confundida, tal vez luego comience a aclarar un poco más sus sentimientos, aunque con el problema del embarazo aún le quedan muchos problemas antes de que pueda centrarse por completo en sus sentimientos. En los reviews me hacían la pregunta de si pienso integrar al resto de los personajes, pues bien, la respuesta es si, sólo que aún quedan un par de capítulos para que puedan aparecer. <strong>

**Le agradezco a todas por sus reviews, a Tsukihime y Seremoon (muchas gracias chicas, ya que sus reviews nunca faltan), Dark Vampire (gracias por avisarme de tu cumpleaños, realmente me agradó poder celebrártelo de alguna forma), Amert (… consideraré eso de la propuesta de matrimonio a mi fic XD) y a Alie Kathe (que puedo decir…. Simple y sencillamente amé tu review .)**

**Bien chicas, muchas gracias a todas, espero y les hayan agradado los capítulos, nos vemos el 4 de agosto con el capítulo 16, chao! **

**Recuerden, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, saludos y todo lo que quieran en los reviews n.n **

**T.I.R. **


	16. Tres palabras

**Hola a todas n.n! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 16, y aunque está realmente muy corto espero que les agrade.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>_

_**Tres palabras**_

Abrí los ojos, la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban aún en la habitación, y si embargo había algo distinto, esta vez no eran las pesadillas las que me despertaban, sino algo distinto. Intenté mover mis manos, una se encontraba sobre mi pecho sosteniendo fuertemente el dije de cristal, la otra se encontraba completamente inmóvil, prisionera en algo.

Un leve movimiento a mi lado y el sonido acompasado de una respiración me indicó el por qué. Antes siquiera de poder verlo comprendí que era Kisshu quien aprisionaba mi mano entre las suyas. Sonreí y solté el dije para posar mi mano sobre su cabeza, comencé a jugar con sus cabellos, acariciándole suavemente para no despertarle, aunque estaba segura que no había problema alguno, el no despertaría, debía de estar realmente cansado. Retiré un par de mechones sobre su rosto y me dije a mi misma que jamás le había visto tan tranquilo. Observándolo de aquella forma no me parecía amenazador, desquiciado o extraño, incluso me resultó difícil creer que aquel chico dormido fuese el mismo loco e idiota que siempre me acosaba y que tanto había llegado a repudiar, el mismo chico que un día me había atemorizado y que justo el día de ayer me había salvado, porque justamente eso –me gustase o no admitirlo- había hecho, ya fuese por su obsesión o sus celos, él y nadie más me había salvado en todos los sentidos que pudiesen existir. Del puente… de la muerte… de la soledad… del secreto… del silencio… y de mi misma…

Él, un loco idiota obsesionado de mí.

-Gracias- Susurré sorprendiéndome a mí misma por la facilidad con que aquellas palabras habían salido.

Y movida por aquel sentimiento me apoyé con mi mano libre para levantarme ligeramente y moverme hacia él, retiré un par de obstinados mechones sobre su frente y acercándome le di un beso en la frente. –Gracias – volví a susurrar muy cerca de su oído consiente de que sólo así me atrevería a decirle aquellas palabras.

Con mucho trabajo le cubrí con mi manta y tras volver a recostar mi cabeza en mi almohada le contemplé dormir largo rato hasta que finalmente me dormí. Aquella noche no habría más pesadillas y su mano sostendría la mía hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tres palabras_

-De nada gatita

Fueron las tres palabras que esa madrugada callé.

Tres sencillas palabras que se ahogan en la garganta.

Tres palabras que un beso en la frente y unas manos son capaces de callar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Espero y les haya gustado a pesar de ser corto u.u, los siguientes serán más largos, y además pronto saldrán muchos más personajes n.n! Les agradezco a todas aquellas que me enviaron reviews n.n! Seremoon, Amert y LoveKisshu, muchas gracias chicas, y también a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia. … En cuanto a las preguntas que me hicieron… XD! Sólo por ésta vez, prefiero responderlas por privado n.n! En fin. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el 19 de Septiembre. Hasta entonces cuídense y be happy n.n!**


End file.
